


Tatsumi Wisdom

by WritingIsMyCoffee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (blows a kiss to ryuji), Coming Out, I love persona's punk boys, Kanji's friends coming to him and saying "help me i'm gay", M/M, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Or more specifically right before the epilogue starts, Post P4G, Trans Shirogane Naoto, and Kanji being like "??? you didn't already know???", and a little bit after, my Kanji favoritism is gonna show so much in this fic, so unbeta'd like it's crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyCoffee/pseuds/WritingIsMyCoffee
Summary: In which Kanji Tatsumi must help his friends internalize their Not-So-Straightness and gets a few free meals out of the deal.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 131
Kudos: 487





	1. Super Croquette

**Author's Note:**

> I bought myself p4g and a vita as a graduation gift for myself and it was the best damn purchase I've ever made. I love these funky and not-at-all straight kids
> 
> This is just gonna be a short fic to tackle a few character issues I had with the game and indulge myself with all my favorite ships. Uhhh it'll probably be 3-4 chapters long??? Idk I'm just gonna see where the wind takes me. Hope you enjoy!

Kanji Tatsumi is not the most observant man. That is not to say he lacks an astuteness needed to realize the situation he’s currently in is weird as hell.

Well, weird as _hell_ probably isn’t a very accurate description for what’s going on here. Unexpected, sure. Oddly tense? Yeah, that’s another good way to describe it.

It would be impossible for Kanji not to feel the nervous energy flowing between him and Yosuke. He was once a part of a rag-tag investigation team that caught an _actual_ serial killer. He can easily pick up how strained Yosuke’s voice is as he orders from the Souzai Daigaku attendant, how deliberately he seems to be avoiding Kanji’s gaze, how he’s brushing off Kanji’s questions as to why they’re having lunch together in the first place.

The guy doesn’t even acknowledge Kanji until they’re sitting across each other at the picnic table, two fresh, steaming croquettes placed before them. Kanji’s hand inches towards his plate, mouth slightly watering. But he knows his meal won’t taste nearly as good as it should if he doesn’t get an answer for all this.

“Uh, senpai…?”

Yosuke just nods. “I know you want an explanation...but I can’t talk on an empty stomach.”

He then proceeds to anxiously scarf down his croquette, not too unlike a crazed wild animal would. Kanji takes that as an invitation to chow down himself, not one to let a free meal go to waste.

A thin layer of steam covers his glasses. Kanji weighs the risks-vs-rewards of cleaning off the lenses with greasy meat fingers. He decides to hold out until he’s entirely down eating. Ain’t no way he’s gonna smudge up his vision more. God, glasses are such a pain.

But he’s needed them for _forever_ , and he’s gotta admit wearing them does make sewing a thousand times easier. How nicely they compliment his new wardrobe choices is also a perk. Can’t be wearing nerdy specs with a leather jacket. The look just doesn’t fit.

Yosuke finishes his meal first, drumming his fingers against the table as he patiently waits for Kanji. There’s a downward curve to his lips that puts Kanji on edge. He’s seen Yosuke at his lowest (in a dark hospital room with a too-tempting television screen), yet somehow he’s more put off by his behavior now. Maybe because they’ve had it so good for so long now, after the fiasco that was last year, and Kanji’s enjoying it too much to let everything go to shit again. Not that whatever Yosuke has to say to him will mess up their well-earned peace and happiness, but a kink in the hose still doesn’t let the water run right.

With one last (very satisfying) bite, Kanji pushes his plate aside, finished. “So...whatcha wanna talk about, senpai?” he asks, reaching for a napkin.

Yosuke jumps, having just traveled a million miles in a matter of minutes. “O-Oh, well…”

“It’s not often you invite anyone out to lunch,” Kanji keeps going, not wanting the conversation to die. “Normally Chie’s gotta make you buy it for us.”

“Yeah, you all have mooched too many a steak off of me,” Yosuke mutters, then shakes his head. “This isn’t about that. Kanji…”

He keeps trailing off and Kanji doesn’t like that. “Yeah? Spit it out already, man. You’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry. It’s just…”

There he goes again. Trailing off. A vein pops on Kanji’s temple. “For crying out loud man! Say it!”

“Fine!” Yosuke exclaims. “Kanji, this...this an apology meal!”

The third year then claps his hands together _very_ dramatically and bows, his forehead nearly slamming against the table.

Kanji pauses his work polishing his glasses.

“Um... _huh?_ ”

Yosuke dares a glance up at him. “C’mon, man. Take a hint. Don’t make me say anymore. I’m already ashamed enough as it is.”

“But I don’t...really know what you’re apologizing for?”

Yosuke falls face first onto the table, groaning. “Yeah, okay. It was never gonna be that simple, was it? Probably shouldn’t be…”

“You sayin’ I’m simple?” Kanji can’t stop himself from shooting back. His look may have changed, but his attitude still needs a little maintenance. That’s okay. If he’s learned anything, it’s to take his time figuring himself out. Look at him, thinking all mature and junk.

Yosuke sits up, shoulders drooping. “No way, man. Just listen. Please...this is really hard for me to get out. I’m not that good a talker…”

A trait they share in common. Kanji adjusts his glasses and gets comfortable. “Alright, man. Take your time. I got nothin’ going on today.”

That earns him a light huff from Yosuke. “Thanks, man. Ya know, you’re a stand up guy. And I...I’ve been a real jerk to you. No, more like a dick.”

“That’s the same thing.”

“Nah, not really. A dick’s much worse. You feel me?”

Kanji doesn’t, but the argument is hardly worth continuing. “If you keep talking so vaguely, I’m gonna have no idea what you’re apologizing for.”

“Right.” Yosuke takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for making fun of you. More accurately...poking fun at your sexuality.”

Ah. Okay, in hindsight, Kanji should have seen that coming. Half of Yosuke’s jokes about him cover that one topic. It’s a hard topic not to broach when his entire shadow evolved from that one aspect of himself. Not to mention that was his first introduction to the group. _Hey, I’m insecure about liking dudes! Also I’m half naked!_

Thank god the Midnight Channel’s gone.

It’s silent, and Kanji realizes Yosuke’s waiting for him to say something. Thing is, he doesn’t really know what to say? Maybe that’s the best response he can give, so he tells Yosuke just that.

Yosuke sighs. “I’m sure you’re angry with me, and I’m okay with that. I deserve it dude, so...let it all out! If you wanna hit me, hit me!”

“Wh-? Dude, no way! I don’t wanna hit you!”

Yosuke frowns. “You don’t? You’re...not angry?”

Kanji thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs. “Uh, well I dunno if _angry’s_ the right word. Maybe just...a little bitter.”

Yosuke nods, a terribly guilty look on his face. “Yeah…It wasn’t right. It was never right. I was just...ignorant. You’re my friend, and I should've known from the start I was taking things too far. I know now that’s not the kind of stuff you joke about. And I want you to know I’m not just saying this to get an apology! I haven’t earned that yet...Again, I’m really sorry. Like who you like dude, and fuck everyone else.”

Kanji just...takes it all in. To suddenly have a wound bandaged up after leaving it exposed for so long is _a lot._ To be honest, he hasn’t been thinking all too much about what others say about him. Thanks to Yu...he hasn’t really felt the need to. He’s in a much better place now because he’s learned to tune out the opinions of others and just be _happy_. He likes being happy. It freaking rules.

“Thanks man…” he finally manages. “And don’t worry about it, ‘cause I forgive you.”

“Kanji, please don’t-” Yosuke winces.

“Nah, I’m gonna. You owned up to your mistakes. That’s a hard thing to do man. You’ve earned it. I don’t really wanna hold it against you any longer either, ‘cause that’ll just keep me bitter.”

Yosuke looks pained. “Is it really that easy?”

Kanji smirks. “Is for me. I’m not holdin’ onto stuff any longer. So, thanks. For the apology and the meal.”

Finally, the tension leaves Yosuke’s shoulders. He breaks into a wide smile that is impossibly warm. Seriously, it’s like the light of a thousand suns beating down on Kanji all at once. “Of course, man.” He clears his throat. “Now, uh...I need your...advice? Help? I don’t know what I need exactly…”

Oh, this isn’t over yet. Kanji has kinda had enough heart to hearts for one day. Oh well. “Sure. Whatever I can help ya with, bud. But, uh, can I ask a question first?”

“Shoot.”

“What, um...finally made you apologize to me? ‘Cause it kinda felt like this came out of nowhere.”

Yosuke buries his face in his hands with another groan. “That’s...what I need your help with.”

Kanji furrows his brows, trying to guess at exactly what his expertise is needed for. “Oh...kay?”

Even with his face covered, Kanji can tell there’s a blush spreading across Yosuke’s cheeks. The tips of his ears are turning a bit rosy too. “I...mntstrght.”

“Wuzzat? Couldn’t hear ya.”

Yosuke holds back a scream, all bent out of shape about _something_. “I’m not-! Not...as straight...as I thought I was…”

Kanji blinks. “Oh...really? That’s it?”

“That’s _it?!_ ” Yosuke starts, unshielding himself. Oh yeah, his face is _completely_ red. “Dude! This is-! I have no idea what to do about this! What I’m feeling! I’m-! I’m--!”

“Confused?” Kanji offers.

Yosuke’s eyes widen. “Y-Yeah.”

“Kinda scared?”

His friend nods timidly. “Yeah...yeah, a lot.”

Kanji smiles, nodding. Yeah, this he can help with. It feels kinda nice to be on the other side of this conversation for once. No longer an outsider looking, or...an insider looking out? However that analogy best fits this situation.

He crosses his arms, pushing up his glasses. “Okay, senpai. Lay it on me. Start from the beginning.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren't you?”

“I gotta know exactly what you’re dealing with so I can help you untangle all your feelings, or whatever.”

“Yeah, my whatever is _definitely_ tangled right now.” Yosuke leans forward on his elbows. “Uh, I...I don’t know why I didn’t...I mean, I had only really noticed girls before, right? So I just...the thought never crossed my mind that I’m _gay_.”

He says the word gay like it’s a sweater stretched too tight across his torso. “Listen, man. First things first, don’t label yourself yet. So you like guys. That doesn’t automatically make you a ‘raging homosexual.’ You’ve checked out Rise too much to label girls out altogether.”

Yosuke’s flush deepens. “Um, okay. Yeah. Thanks for calling me out, by the way. So I’m...what then?”

“Like I said, don’t be labeling yourself yet. Sounds like you’re still figuring out just who exactly you like. Trust me, it’s easier if you don’t back yourself into a corner from the start.”

“Damn Kanji…” Yosuke stares at him. “You’re so wise for your age.”

Oh, Kanji could get used to all the praise. Hopefully it keeps up after this conversation. “Anyway, keep going. Obviously, you gotta be crushing on someone for you to suddenly realize you’re not completely hetero.”

Yosuke sharply turns away from him, not ready to broach the subject. But the dams gotta break if it’s all gonna rush out. Kanji just waits for the confession, knowing it’ll come soon with how much Yosuke is fidgeting.

“I...It’s...Damn, why is this so _hard?_ This is why I hate talking things out.”

“Yeah, but it’s good for you.”

“I hate that you’re right…”

Yosuke takes a deep breath. Then he lets it out and takes another. He takes an awful lot of breaths. Kanji said he had all day, but his mom’s gonna be expecting him for dinner at _some_ point.

“It’s...It’s Yu.”

Kanji chokes on air. “ME?!”

“ _NO!_ Not you! _Yu!_ Freaking-! Our _leader-man-guy!_ ”

Kanji’s heart decides not to go into cardiac arrest. “ _Ohhhhh_. Really?!”

“Yes, really!” Yosuke hisses through grit teeth. “God, Kanji. C’mon. This is already so embarrassing…”

“Hey, it’s not. Really,” Kanji assures him. “Your feelings and whatever aren’t somethin’ to be ashamed of. Besides, he’s kinda a catch.”

Yosuke gives him a glare that clearly states _Back Off_.

“Dude, I’m just sayin’. I’m not lookin’ to make a move or anything. I’m looking elsewhere.”

A mischievous glint catches Yosuke’s eye. “ _Oh?_ ”

He’s said too much! Abort! ABORT!

“Uh, I mean-! This is about you, damnit!”

“No, no. I wanna hear more about where exactly your sights are set.”

“You’re just switching topics so you don’t have to address your internalized homophobia!”

Yosuke sputters. “Y-You’re not even gonna let me guess who you’re crushing on?!”

“ _Hell no!_ ”

“It’s Naoto, isn't it?”

“NGH-?!”

“I mean, it’s kinda obvious-”

“BACK TO YU,” Kanji yells, his voice carrying throughout all of Inaba. A glare from the old woman across the street reminds him to keep his voice down. “What made you, ahem, _realize?_ ”

Yosuke grimaces, his escape routes cut off. “I don’t know. I guess...when he left, I just...It hit me. I didn’t want him leaving my life. I didn’t want him leaving my side. I thought it was just me missing him, but I think I missed him too much to chalk it up to that...”

Damn, that’s really sweet. “Oh no. Here comes the water works,” he warns.

“Dude! Do _not_ cry over this!”

“But you miss him!”

“We all do!”

“But you just admitted it’s different for you. And that’s a good thing you did. Plus, he’s coming to visit soon for summer break, so you’ve got the perfect opportunity to-”

Yosuke has a hand slapped over his mouth in an instant. “ _No_.”

His hand is clammy and smells like steak. Kanji pushes him away with a gag. “What are you, _two?!_ ”

“I can’t...I’m not ready.”

“Buddy, I think you gotta.”

Yosuke makes a pained noise. “No, I don’t!”

“You know how much of a chick magnet he was when he was here. How many city girls do you think’ve been trying to catch his attention?”

From the look on Yosuke’s eyes, he’s calculated the exact number. “He’s not...he’s not even gonna feel the same way. So what’s the point…”

Kanji just...stares at him. “Senpai, I mean this with the utmost respect...but you're not that observant.”

“Wh-?! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Dude, you call each other _partners!_ And do you know how many glances the guy’s thrown your way?”

“...what kind of glances?”

“ _Glances_ , dude. I know ‘em when I see ‘em. Trust me.”

“But he still might…” Yosuke crosses his arms tightly, tearing himself apart from the inside. No, more like he was already torn apart, and his attempts at stitching himself together are only making it worse. He’s got his threads crossed every which way, with no distinguishable pattern. “Look, I don’t think...I don’t think I can risk the rejection…”

“So you’re cool with just lettin’ your crush on him eat at you then?”

“What if I’m just making it up?!” he finally bursts. “Maybe I really just do miss him, a-and I’m imagining things? I mean, I could just be lonely, and desperate, and…”

Kanji shakes his head. “It’s real, and you know it. Don’t doubt yourself, man.”

Yosuke bites his lip, holding back a bigger outburst. “The last time I had a crush on anyone, a real crush...they died.”

Saki-senpai. Right. “That’s rough man.”

“I don’t want to lose him.”

“You won’t.”

“Dude, you know you can’t promise me that.”

“Okay, fine. I can’t. But I don’t think Yu’s gonna leave your side without a fight. I mean, we killed, like, how many gods? Senpai’s got guts, and so do you.”

Yosuke laughs, and it comes out a bit wet. “I don’t know about that…” He rubs quickly at his eyes and composes himself. “Um, I kinda don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m tired.”

“Sure thing.” Kanji stands up, his back popping in seven different places, Damn, maybe he really is an old man. “Thanks for the lunch, senpai.”

Yosuke stands, reaching out his hand. “Nah, _thank you_ Kanji.”

Kanji shakes his hand with gusto. “So, whatta you gonna do?”

“I...fuck. Tell him, I guess.”

“Hell yeah, you are.”

“But I’m gonna need a plan.”

“Uh, don’t overthink it so much. Your head’s smoking enough as it is.”

Yosuke ignores that comment. “And I wanna hear more about this crush on Naoto sometime, okay?” he says with a wink.

“G’bye, senpai.” Kanji utters briefly, then hightails it home.


	2. Beef Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place." -Raymond Holt, Brooklyn 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote's pretty fitting for this chapter and I just really really like it. 99!
> 
> This chapter really fought with me, so sorry for the wait! I'm not cis myself, but I don't bind either. If anything in this chapter needs fixing, please call me out on it. Also I have no sewing talent whatsoever so everything Kanji does in this chapter is probably bullshit :/

It had started with only a few housewives.

Most things in Inaba usually do. Rumors, small-town fads, unneeded controversies at the supermarket. Anything of note that happens in the middle of nowhere can be traced back easily to that source.

Still, Kanji had seriously underestimated how popular his sewing classes would be.

His starting class focused primarily on common types of stitching, followed by a crash-course in embroidery. Then when the class got bigger, he switched over to simple fabric crafts. Then when the class got bigger _still_ , Kanji had to call in the big guns: expertly-stitched stuffed animals.

Housewife standards are no joke. You can’t show them recycled sock plushies or crocheted bunnies. No, you gotta make department store-lookalikes.

Kanji is up to the task. Hell, he’s been crafting his own toys since before he could walk. Still, he can’t help how his hands shake stitching when there are so many scrutinizing eyes on him. If Kanji can’t turn them into masters in one class period, what incentive do they have to keep coming back?

He starts with a bunny. Kanji doesn’t know why, but bunnies have always comforted him. Maybe it’s the floppy ears, or the big back feet, or their fuzzy-looking face. He had thought making his favorite animal would help lessen the expectations placed upon him, but the whiskered face he’s crafted only stares back at him in disgust.

 _It’s not good enough. He’s made better toys than this. He can do more. He_ is _more._

However, you only get one shot to impress, and the women in the room look anything but.

A few of the women give him words of encouragement as they leave. _Oh it’s okay, Tatsumi-Kun. It must be hard to work and teach a class at the same time._ And it is okay, but in his current headspace the words seem so condescending.

He’ll still hold a class next week, as he always does and still plans to do, but never before has he felt so _disheartened_ about that. Nothing’s sticking anymore. Not his stitching, or his confidence, or anything. Kanji can’t think of a reason _why_.

It doesn’t take long to clean up the “classroom” (a couple of temporary tables placed in the shop’s lobby). Kanji is left with half a day’s worth of brooding and mulling over what the hell happened to him. What fun.

That is, until the bell above the door gives a chime.

“Shop’s closed-” Kanji starts, because it technically is until his mom gets back from running errands. Sure, he could run the register easily, and he has before. But if given the choice, would anyone really want to handle customer service?

For this customer, however, he’ll make an exception.

“O-Oh, sorry,” Naoto stammers. She’s halfway in the doorway, some kind of material hidden behind her back and dangling just past her upper thigh. From just a glance, Kanji suspects it to be some sort of spandex, maybe nylon. That’s just from a glance though, and he doesn’t dare stare any longer at such a low eye level.

He pans up to Naoto’s face. Flushed, but not in a good way. Besides her rosy cheeks, the rest of her appears rather pale. Almost like she’s come down with something.

“I-I’ll come back another time-” She turns to leave.

Kanji jumps. “No, no it’s fine! You, uh, need somethin’ fixed?”

Naoto stops, but won’t meet his gaze. “It’s...not that bad. I can probably do it myself.”

Her tone is just...wrong. Everything about her is wrong. The way she’s carrying herself is different. Why is it that she seems...smaller?

Personal feelings aside, Kanji can’t let her retreat. “Don’t have to, though. I mean, don’t wanna flex or anythin,’ but I _am_ a sewing expert…”

For just a moment, a smile overtakes Naoto. Progress. That’s good. “I know you are...but I don’t think I want you fixing this.”

Kanji furrows his brows. “Why? It’s not like-” His blood runs cold. Oh shit. It’s underwear, isn’t it? Naoto probably came in looking for his mother.

It all makes sense now.

Kanji covers his face, praying to whatever god _won’t_ try to kill the Investigation Team his nose won’t bleed. Curse his seasonally dry nostrils! “ _Oh!_ I’m-! I get it! Look, m-my ma’ll be back soon. Uh, you can just wait here in the lobby if you want?” God, he hates how squeaky his voice is. Who is he, Yosuke?

Naoto cocks her head. “Your mother-? _Oh_. Oh no, Kanji. Kanji, it’s...not that…”

Somehow, she makes it seem as if the truth is worse than what Kanji had in mind. 

“W-Well,” he musters, “What is it?”

Naoto bites her lip. She seems distraught now. What the hell? It’s just clothing. Something else must be going on here. _Think Kanji! You solved a murder, remember?!_

Maybe he used up all his brain power catching Adachi. Guess if you set the bar so high for your deductive skills, you’re just not meant to use your common sense anymore.

“Hey now, whatever you need fixin,’ it’s not worth gettin’ so worked up about. Just clothes, right?”

Now she’s on the verge of tears. _Damnit Kanji! Why’d you have to open your stupid mouth! Moranji indeed._

“H-Hey! Please, don’t cry! I-I didn’t mean to make you upset!”

Naoto shakes her head. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry…” She grimaces, mustering the strength to continue. “We’re just going back and forth at this point. Please, just...I don’t want you thinking any less of me…”

Kanji frowns. “Naoto-san, you’re kinda, uh, freaking me out…”

“It’s-” She sighs. “This would be so much easier if I just...hand it to you, damn it…”

So she does. And it’s just a tank top. A black tank top made of spandex. There’s a nasty tear reaching from the left armpit down, almost as if something got hooked on it. No, more like it was cut intentionally…?

Yeah, the more Kanji looks at it, the cleaner the cut appears. It must’ve been done by some scissors or another sharp object

That doesn’t sit well with him.

“Did...did someone try to hurt you?” His voice drops an octave. “What kind of punk ass criminal tried to mess with you now-?”

“It wasn’t-” Naoto’s voice cracks. “It’s sweet that you care, but...I...did this.”

Kanji blinks. “You did?” He’s relieved, but beyond confused. “Why?”

Naoto crosses her arms, head downturned. “I...got stuck.”

“Stuck?”

He waits for Naoto to answer, but she refuses to. Kanji looks back at the tank top. Well, regardless of what happened, it won’t be a difficult fix. He’ll connect the put back together with black thread, then iron on a glue strip to make sure the spandex can still stretch the way it did before. Plus, if the thread can’t give with the fabric, at least the glue will hold it in place.

“Um, I can fix it. But...why’re you goin’ around wearing something that’s not your size?”

“It _is_ my size,” Naoto protests weakly. “I measured right. It’s just...tight.”

Kanji feels like he should be seeing the bigger picture here. The truth is probably so blatantly obvious by this point he looks like an idiot not for noticing. He turns to something he’s familiar with: clothing uses. What do people wear intentionally that’s tight? Corsets, but clearly that’s not what this is. It looks like a tank top, so it must be-

“ _Ohhh_.”

Suddenly, Naoto _shatters_ . Kanji sweats, unsure what to do about all the crying and sniffling and _emotion_ that's taken over his friend.

“W-Woah, hey! Naoto!”

“It’s a binder!” Naoto sobs. “It’s a chest binder, okay?!”

“Okay! Yeah, I know! I was slow on the draw, but I know what a binder is!”

She-no, _they_ for now, presses fists against their eyes. “Please, j-just fix it, and I-I’ll go, okay?”

“I-I will,” Kanji stumbles, _unbelievably_ uncomfortable. But as awkward as he’s feeling, he knows it’s ten times worse for Naoto. If even _that_. “Hey, please stop...stop crying, okay?”

Naoto just stands there, prone to their own inner turmoil. None of his words seem to be getting through to them. Kanji places a hand on their shoulder, his touch featherlike.

But when Naoto’s eyes snap to his, he tightens his hold.

“Let’s, uh...I’ll fix this up in the backroom, and y-you can come too. If you want to, like, calm down and...talk?”

It’s not relief that floods Naoto’s features, but a part of their guard definitely has seemed to drop. “I...I can stay?”

The words leave an ache in Kanji’s chest. “‘Course you can. We’ve got some, u-um, animal crackers...if you want some.”

Besides Naoto’s crunching and the whistle of Kanji’s needle, the backroom is stiff with silence. Not a word is spoken as they focus on their respective tasks, though Kanji sure as hell won’t be letting Naoto leave until something is said.

He finishes stitching the tear back together, giving the spandex a light tug to test his work. It’s a good, solid stitch. Certainly stronger than the ones he attempted earlier. Huh. Go figure.

It hadn’t occurred to Kanji to plug in the iron earlier (except it totally had, and he just wants to spend more time with Naoto). Putting his plan into action, he turns on the iron to heat up, and sets Naoto’s binder on the board set between them.

Naoto digs into their animal cracker box and comes up empty. All distractions have been eliminated. They set the carton aside, wincing.

“Um…”

Kanji adjusts his glasses. “Yeah?”

“I...I’m sorry.”

His eye roll is a force of habit. He hopes Naoto knows that. “C’mon, stop apologizing, will you? You didn’t do nothin’ wrong.”

“I didn’t mean to break down like that,” they confess. Bashfully, they fiddle with a part of their bangs hanging over their eye. “I was just...I needed it fixed, but asking someone for help-I just...got so worked up. I was...really scared.”

Kanji nods. “I think I get it. Lettin’ someone else know you’re... _different_. It’s not easy.”

Naoto nods back with enthusiasm. “Yes, exactly. But, despite my reaction...I don’t think we’re “different.” I don’t think _I’m_ “different”...but I still got so scared...”

It is incredible how even the most resolute people can have their convictions wavered by the scrutiny of others. Kanji sure as hell ain’t one of those people, but Naoto is, and to know the world has fucked with their head so much makes his blood _boil_.

“Buddy, you don’t ever gotta be scared about comin’ to me for help.”

“I know,” Naoto smiles gently. “I trust you, Kanji-kun.”

Oh. That’s nice to know. Kanji ignores the fluttering in his heart, clearing his throat. “So, um...c-can I ask your pronouns?”

Naoto blushes. “Yes. Thank you for asking. He/him, please.”

Kanji grins. “So you were a prince all this time.”

The remark earns him a laugh. “Yes, I...I lied, to you all. Back when I had to accept my shadow. I was still running from the truth, or more accurately, I thought I had found it. I placed my belief in a lie, the lie that it didn’t matter what my gender was to me as long I was confident in myself and my abilities. But, despite that confidence, I still didn’t feel comfortable in my own skin. Something never quite felt right.” Naoto laughs again. “It’s funny….how I had everything figured out from the start, yet had to come full-circle to realize it…”

“When’d ya finally realize?”

Naoto purses his lips. “Shortly after Yu-senpai left. He helped me with a personal case a few months back, and the conclusion I came to…”

He doesn’t go into much further detail, suddenly lost in thought. Kanji fiddles with a loose thread on his shirt collar. The more he messes with it, the worse it lets out, the expelling of his nervous energy coming at a cost.

“I think he knew,” Naoto continues, “but let me figure it all out on my own. How’d he know…?”

Kanji shrugs, granting his collar mercy. “Senpai’s a weird dude. Always knowing just what to say, and stuff.”

Naoto smirks. “Indeed. That’s our leader for you, I suppose.”

A green light flashes on the iron. Kanji leans over the ironing board, trailing a flat palm down the binder just to ensure he’s gotten all the wrinkles out. “Soooo...w-where you gonna tell any of us?”

He fears he’s pushed to far, as Naoto draws his knees up to his chest. However, the detective offers him a response. “I...was considering it.”

The iron hisses as it makes contact with the spandex. “What does that mean?”

“N-No offense to anyone,” Naoto mumbles, “but seeing the comments they made towards you...I was apprehensive.”

Fair is fair. Kanji makes sure only to apply the pressure he needs to the spandex; too much heat on such material for too long and it’ll damage it. He only needs to melt the glue enough for it to stick, and nothing more. “Well, can’t blame you for that. An’ comin’ out ain’t easy to begin with.”

“Indeed.” Naoto sighs. “My grandfather knows, as do close members of his staff. He’s...well, coming from an older generation, he doesn’t really understand it. But he’s trying, and that’s all I could ask for.”

Kanji smiles. “That’s good. Havin’ that family support system. My ma had a feelin’ I was into dudes for a while, but didn’t say nothin’ about it until I told her. She doesn’t really care. I-In a good way, y’know. She doesn’t see me as only her gay son, or whatever. I’m so much more to her before I’m any of that.”

“She’s a good woman.”

“And a better ma,” Kanji adds. He pulls the iron away, tapping the tape with a finger. Just a few more seconds under the heat and it should be fine. “Look, you don’t gotta worry about what the others say, ‘cause I’ll kick the snot out of them if they made you feel bad. Or at least the snot outta Yosuke, but I already had a good talk with him.”

Naoto eyes him strangely. “Yosuke? About what?”

Kanji hesitates. “W-Well, not all of it is for me to say, but he...basically bought me an apology meal? For bein’ such a dick before. His words, not mine.”

“Really?” Naoto puts a hand under his chin, slipping into detective mode. “What motive could he have to do so?”

Kanji leaves him guessing, testing the glue once again. Perfectly sealed, He shuts the iron off and sets it aside to cool. “Give it a good half an hour before you go puttin’ it on. And if the glue’s itchy, I can add a strip of fabric over it. Or I’ll help ya buy a new one.”

Naoto shakes his head, chuckling. “I don’t need your money, Kanji-kun...but thank you.”

For more than just the binder goes unsaid. Kanji can read between the lines, though. On most days.

He picks up the binder and hands it to Naoto. “Look, they’re your friends. Maybe they won’t understand it at first, like your grandpa, but we’ve been through too much together for them to turn their backs on you now. And if they do...guess we killed all those gods for nothin.’”

Naoto is holding onto the other end of the spandex, Kanji’s words taking their time to fully sink in. “You’re right...I know you are. It’s just…”

“Really hard not to be scared.”

“ _Exactly_.”

They’re staring at each other, still holding onto opposite ends of the binder, and Kanji is slowly losing his cool. He finally lets go, coughing into the crook of his arm to hide how red his face is. Now isn’t the time to be getting so flustered over his own stupid crush. Right now about _Naoto_ and what _he’s_ going through.

“You know...you were the only one I planned on telling right away,” Naoto confesses. He stares longingly at his chest binder, thumbs rubbing against the warm spandex. “When I had to fix this, I...well, it gave me the perfect opportunity. Even if I almost backed out in the end.”

The room grows twenty degrees warmer. “Y-You wanted to tell me?”

Naoto hums in acknowledgement. “I had a feeling-” He looks up, beaming, “You’d be the one person who’d understand.”

They seem so close together, now that Kanji thinks about it. And now that’s _all_ he can think about.

“Uhh, y-yeah. I mean, we’ve got different circumstances, but...yeah. Us “different” folks gotta stick together, right?”

“Would you…? Stick by me?”

Naoto’s voice seems so small, so _fragile_ , as if Kanji is suddenly going to turn him away.

Some kind of power seems to possess Kanji right then, as he realizes he doesn’t want Naoto running away again. It’s a surge of bravery he’s never felt before, even going up against his own shadow. He places his hands on Naoto’s shoulders, and pulls him in _closer_.

Inside, he’s screaming his head off. Hopefully, none of that shows.

“If you’ll let me.”

Evidently, Naoto will. He throws his arms around Kanji’s neck to pull him downwards, and before Kanji knows what’s happening, their lips collide.

It’s not a very good kiss. Their noses are scrunched up together and Kanji’s top lip is trapped against Naoto’s teeth, but who fucking _cares?_ He’s kissing Naoto. Naoto’s kissing _him_. 

They’re rushing to be as close to each other as possible, to say whatever other words can’t quite get out yet, because everything about them (together and individually) is still new and intimidating. But it needs to be faced, just like their shadows. Only this time, what they’ve been running from won’t slip away again.

Kanji really weighs his need for oxygen with the need to keep kissing Naoto’s brains out, but the detective makes the decision for him, pulling them apart. He leans his head against Kanji’s chest, very short of breath.

“Um, so…” Naoto huffs out. “Do you want to go grab some dinner with me?”

Kanji buries his face on the top of Naoto’s hat, grounding himself. If he gets any happier surely he'll implode right there on the spot. “Mmhmm. I’d like that.”

“Yeah, me too.” The smile in Naoto’s voice is as plain as day. “What would you like?...Kanji?”

“Huh?” Kanji leans back. “Sorry I...I can’t really think straight, right now.”

Naoto giggles, and Kanji never wants him to stop. “As if you ever have. How about we grab a beef bowl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, however you view Naoto's gender is cool and valid. No discourse here. Just my personal preference they'd taken the character in a different direction, but the original version of the game came out in 2008 so it was probably never gonna happen anyway


	3. Interlude: Hanamura Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke tries to avoid a Very Important Conversation with Teddie and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to pushing out chapters a lot faster for fics than I am for this one, but work has been absolutely draining me recently. I'm sorry for the wait again and even if the breaks between chapters get longer, just know I WILL finish this thing bc I am very excited to write the ending.
> 
> A bit of a different chapter this time, bc the story needs to be fleshed out a bit before Yu gets here. Also I fucking LOVE writing Teddie and I love his dynamic with Yosuke so much. Disaster Junes siblings. What good boys

There are times Yosuke wishes he weren’t an only child. Having an extra set of hands around the house would certainly make chores go faster. And Junes is always on the lookout for cheap (or free) manual labor.

But there are also times, such as now, with Teddie hanging over his shoulder like a bat, he’s glad he’s the only Hanamura offspring.

“ _C’mon_ Yosuke!” Teddie coos, with that stupid, smug smile on his face. “I _knoooooowwwww_ you were texting a _girl~_.”

Yosuke elbows him into the restock cart. “Get back to work or you’re not getting paid this week.”

“Aww, but come on!!” There come the eyes. The big, beady blue orbs of guilt-tripping. He looks like a kicked puppy, and a lesser man would fall for such a trick. Yosuke has spent enough time around Teddie to become immune to his tactics. “That smile on your face, the delicate blush across your cheeks-!”

“Can you say anything without sounding seductive?”

“I’m just saying!!!” Teddie waves his hands wildly, the uncooked boxes of macaroni in his hands turning into maracas. “You were obviously~ texting a girl. There’s no other explanation!”

As always, Yosuke does his best to tune him out. He takes a breath, leveling his head and ignoring the knot in his chest. It’s not the kind of knot that appears in the throat, all hot and suffocating. This one is sharper, as if tied with barbed wire. He’s almost afraid to breathe, not wanting to turn his lungs to shreds.

It’s so stupid, getting worked up over this. Especially while restocking pasta of all things. He can’t let himself be upset at work, not with so many prying eyes. Could you imagine the gossip? Oh, I saw the Prince of Junes crying in aisle twelve the other day. What do you think that was about? Yeah, like Yosuke needs to deal with that. 

God, if Ted would just let it _go_. But he’s been at it all morning, ever since he saw Yosuke smiling at his damn phone. While texting Yu. About something that wasn’t even worth smiling about. But just because it was Yu he couldn’t help himself. And now look where he is. Under investigation.

“Can I at least guess who it was?” Teddie continues. Yosuke seriously doubts he’s restocked a single box of noodles. “Chie-chan?”

“No,” Yosuke answers, like a _fool_. Now he’s trapped in the game.

Teddie knows it too, judging by the twinkle in his eye. “Oh? Then Naoto-chan?”

If Yosuke stays silent, then Teddie will be left to assume his answer is yes. He has no choice but to continue digging his own grave. “No.”

“Hmm…” Teddie has to think for a moment, which is reassuring and insulting all at once. “It couldn’t be Yukiko-chan, could it?”

“Wow. Thanks Ted,” Yosuke deadpans.

“ _*Gasp!*_ So it is!?”

“No! Damn it, man. Leave me alone!”

“But I have to know who it is!!!”

“You’ll live. Now get to work, you freeloader.”

His section of the shelf full, Yosuke grabs the restock cart and retreats to another aisle. Teddie is left to fend for himself, and the answer has been concealed. Yosuke rejoices in his victory.

Until the battle continues later that night.

Yosuke’s parents had been...surprisingly relaxed about taking Teddie in. Maybe because, again, the cheap manual labor they now had at their disposal. Though Yosuke has to admit his parents are real good folks, and taking in a shiny-eyed kid(?) with nowhere to go is something they would do (and have).

The only downside to their kindness is that it required one nonnegotiable condition: Yosuke has to share a room with Teddie.

Yosuke’s room isn’t even that big to begin with, and Teddie takes up enough space with his personality alone to fill an entire mansion. He had gotten away with letting Teddie sleep in the closet for like a month, but eventually his parents forced them to move another bed in. Since then, the two of them have made do with their limited space. They’ve dictated whose stuff goes where, what side of the room belongs to who, and if the door is ever locked, _stay out_.

A stranger could walk into the room and easily pick out which side belongs to who. Yosuke’s side is plastered with band posters, with his bedstand home to his headphones and various mixtapes. Teddie’s is filled to the brim with various clutter, or as he likes to put it “Cool Human Stuff.” Anything that catches the guy’s eye (and fits his allowance budget) he just has to own. It makes for an eyesore to look at, but despite inhabiting the other side for almost a year now, a lot of stuff is still new to him. Yosuke allows the clutter, as long as he keeps the floor clear enough in case there was ever a fire.

Speaking of fires, Teddie is no longer allowed to use the microwave after The Incident. Any time the bear(?) needs something cooked, he has to grovel on his hands and knees for Yosuke to make it for him. Okay, the guy doesn’t need to actually _beg_ for his help. Though, Yosuke wouldn’t mind it once in a while.

“Did you at least pay for the instant noodles?” Yosuke asks, because sometimes Teddie’s answer has been no.

“I am no thief!” Teddie lies straight out of his ass. “Hurry Yosuke, I’m hungry!!”

If only he could be trusted to take care of himself. Yosuke follows the noodles instructions like clockwork, the preparations mere muscle memory. Instant noodles are a break-time classic. He’s almost tried every flavor by this point, except for a few holiday specialties. He sets the noodles to sit, swatting Teddie’s hand away.

“They’re not ready. Do you want them to taste like crap or not?”

Teddie rubs his hand, feigning genuine hurt. “You’re so mean today, Yosuke. What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m not being mean,” Yosuke grumbles. The knot tightens. He holds in a breath. It does little to fix it.

“Yes you are!!” Teddie protests. “You’ve been acting weird all morning, and I’m gonna get to the bottom of it!”

Yosuke scowls. “Maybe it’s because you’re acting so insufferable.”

“You’re just proving my point! This is different from normal yosuke. Normal Yosuke is just...moody! Like any other teen!”

“Hey, I’m _not_ moody. I’m just...I’m just tired. So drop it, Ted.”

Teddie frowns. “But you seemed so happy this morning…”

 _Don’t continue_ , Yosuke pleads, but alas his prayers go unanswered.

“Did you get dumped? Or rejected? Ooh, or maybe you found out your crush has a _boyfriend?_ ”

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

It’s frankly incredible how quickly Yosuke was able to make everything turn to shit. One little slip up is all it takes, especially with Ted.

The cheeky glow to Teddie fades, his eyes blown wide. “He…?”

Quills of wire shoot through Yosuke’s chest. The pain is electrifying, as if his persona were being struck at its weakness. The walls begin closing in, Teddie’s expression growing more and more warped.

Yosuke grips the counter, hard. He’s winded, lacking the strength to fight for his own pride. Maybe it’s because he was never hoping for a fight to begin with. Telling Kanji had been so easy because Kanji _understood_. Kanji had stood in his shoes and walked that road before, and had come out better for it despite everything.

Teddie’s shoe size is far too different from Yosuke’s. They’ll never toe the same line, Mr. Womanizer and...whoever Yosuke is.

Yosuke doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. He just leaves. He rushes to their room and shuts the door.

There’s a click as he does the lock.

For better or for worse, Teddie doesn’t immediately come knocking.

Yosuke has just enough time to wallow in his own feelings and ask himself _Why’d I say that?_ for him to accept he’s fucked his life forever. Or if not his life, at least his relationship with Teddie. And despite everything Yosuke’s said today, and however many times he’s pushed the guy away, Yosuke sees him as the Hanamura sibling that never was. He’ll never tell Teddie that (and he certainly can’t now), but it doesn’t change how fond of the guy Yosuke has become.

When Teddie does come knocking, Yosuke chooses to ignore him. Why beat around the bush when he can rip out the bush entirely?

Unfortunately, the knocking continues. “Yosuke! Yosuke, please open the door!”

Yosuke buries his head under his pillow. He’ll have to give up in a few minutes, or at least when his parents get home. Still, Teddie persists.

“The door’s _locked,_ Ted. Go away…”

The handle starts to giggle. Like Teddie’s tiny hands are going to be able to muster the strength to pull it loose.

“If you don’t open this door, I’ll-! I’ll-! I’ll kick it down!”

“Then you’ll be paying to replace it!”

The handle goes still. Apparently Teddie’s worry for Yosuke doesn’t outway his financial concerns. Yosuke closes his eyes, hoping to be dragged into a fitful sleep and let the day fade away.

Suddenly, there’s a massive _CRACK_. The door nearly rattles off its hinges. Yosuke springs from his bed, undoing the lock and throwing the door open without really thinking.

“You _moron!_ I told you, you’ll have to p-!”

He is immediately body slammed by 121 pounds of Teddie-ness.

Yosuke stumbles backwards, only held up on his feet by the steel grip of Teddie’s arms slinking around his torso. He struggles with all his might, but despite their difference in size he’s no match for the little guy.

“Let me go! Argh! Damnit, Ted!”

Teddie shakes his head against Yosuke’s chest. “I won’t! We need to talk!”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” Just how strong _is_ Teddie? Do shadows have superior strength or something?! Yosuke’s not the strongest guy in the world but he’s certainly stronger than _this_.

“You still haven’t told me about your crush!”

“Can you just leave it alone?! God man, just...FUCK OFF!”

Again, Teddie shakes his head. He’s nothing if not stubborn. “I’m not going anywhere, Yosuke! And neither are you!”

It’s no use. Teddie won’t budge, and Yosuke can’t muster up the strength to pry him off. So they end up standing there awkwardly, neither really sure where to take the conversation next.

Teddie gives a fake cough. “Soooooooo...do you want to tell me something?”

Yosuke groans, his nerves going berserk. “I’d rather not…”

“But you have to!”

“I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“But you’ll feel so much _better!_ Plus, you can tell me anything.”

Yosuke doesn’t offer a response. His gaze wanders back to the bedroom, wishing he had never tried to save their door.

“Yosuke? You know you can tell me anything...right?”

His voice is as small as Yosuke feels. “You wouldn’t get it...just leave me alone. _Please_.”

That’s what gets Teddie to lean back. His arms haven’t budged, forcing Yosuke to stay and witness as pure _heartbreak_ seeps into his features. “Yosuke…”

He starts crying. _He_ starts crying. Why is _Teddie_ the one crying? Sure, he’s the more emotional one of the two, but Yosuke’s the one exposing his secrets here right?!

“Dude! Don’t...Jesus, Ted. Hey, stop-c’mon now…”

Teddie screws his eyes shut, but the tears still come. “I thought...you would just tell me...because we’re…”

“Ted…” This sucks and Yosuke needs to fix things. He’s not sure why it has to be him to do it, but Teddie sure isn’t going to change the atmosphere. “Hey, don’t cry. I can’t... _bear_ to see you like this.”

It’s the magic word. Never fails. Teddie’s eyes snap open, all aglow, as if he were never sad to begin with. “That was horrible, Yosuke.”

“What?! Oh, so _you_ get to make all the puns, but I don’t?”

Teddie giggles, all bubbly and naive like the bastard he is. “Those are the rules! Will you please talk to me now?”

No, Yosuke wants to say, because he really still doesn’t want to talk. Not when he has so much to lose. Yet despite already knowing what Yosuke’s going to say really, Teddie is still here, holding him in place. Maybe it won’t be so bad for him to know the full story. Or it could and Yosuke is a damn fool, but...oh well. He’s family. He has to take that risk.

“Damn crocodile tears…” Yosuke sighs. “Fine. “We’ll talk. But after you eat your noodles. They’ll get soggy if you let them sit and then you’ll come blaming me about it.”

Bellies full and the crack in the door covered by a music poster, they finally sit down to talk. Yosuke on the edge of his bed, and Teddie across the room on his own. It’s hard to get the ball rolling, even after their super long embrace. To Teddie’ credit, he’s patient enough to let Yosuke speak first.

“Uh, s-so I already let it slip. I’m...not straight.”

Teddie nods, very serious despite his usual demeanor. “Okay.”

Yosuke blinks. “Okay? That’s all you have to say? Not ‘Oh, when’d you know?’ or ‘So all that stuff about Rise was a frickin’ lie?’”

“Oh, well I could say more,” Teddie admits, “but...I don’t know a lot about human relationships. They’re...really complicated. More complicated than I first thought.”

“Um, well...w-what do you think of it then?”

“What should I think about it?”

“What? No, it’s not what you _should_ think. It’s just...what do _you_ think? About me, and...yeah.”

Teddie takes a moment to respond. He crosses his legs, leaning forward on his elbows and purses his lips. He’s in Think Mode, and if motivated enough Teddie tends to think things over for a while. Thankfully, for Yosuke’s racing heart, he doesn’t take all day. “I don’t think much of it, really.”

Yosuke nearly scoffs. “That can’t be right. C’mon man, don’t lie to me.”

“But it’s true!!” Teddie whines. “I don’t really care, as long as you’re happy. And I don’t see why my opinion should matter. Should it?”

A sense of...dread sinks to the bottom of Yosuke’s stomach. “N-No...I guess not. But, I mean...you’ve made it clear before...I-I mean...God, what do I mean? You don’t care. That’s great! That’s great…”

Teddie frowns, and Yosuke has to look away from him. “Should I care more…? Have I said something to make you think I would?”

Yosuke shrugs. “I dunno, man. I guess...I just thought you’d think I was... _weird_ . L-Like a bad weird. ‘Cause for a while...I thought it was. And I just _finally_ started thinking it wasn’t, but if you did think it was bad, then...I’d probably go back to thinking it was too…”

It gets really quiet after that. That stiff kind of quiet where you can hear the ringing in your ears. Yosuke can’t take it. He looks back at Teddie, if only to get the guy to say something and break the silence. If Teddie’s concern wasn’t evident earlier, it’s clear as day now. His brows are knit so tightly Yosuke’s afraid they’ll get stuck permanently. There’s a quiver to his lip Yosuke _definitely_ doesn’t like, and a general vibe he never wants to feel again radiating off of him.

“You value my opinion that much, don’t you Yosuke?” Teddie nearly whispers.

Heat rises to Yosuke’s cheeks. He runs a hand through his hair, if only to hide his face for a moment. “‘Course I do, dude. You’re...like a brother to me.”

The change in Teddie’s demeanor is evident by how wide he’s beaming. “ _Yosuke~!_ ”

“H-Hey, don’t let that go to your head!” Yosuke warns, but it’s already too late for that. Teddie is already crossing the room to trap him in another hug Yosuke just lets it happen, knowing it’ll do no good to protest.

“I was worried you didn't think much of me either,” Teddie admits quietly. “When you shut down earlier and told me to, ahem…'fuck off.'”

“Woah, Ted. Language,” Yosuke chuckles. He gives his brother a few awkward pats on the back, as any proper sibling would. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just...yeah, I should’ve been nicer to you.”

“And I shouldn’t have pried so much,” Teddie relents, which is not an easy thing for him to do. “I’m sure you’ve been worrying a lot lately.”

“Yeah..you could put it that way, I guess.”

Teddie backs away, a huge smile still on his face. “Well, now that _that’s_ all out of the way...tell me who you were texting!!!”

Yosuke groans. He grabs his pillow and smothers his face in it. “M’nt tell’n y’!”

“ _What?!_ You have to!!! He just had a heart to heart!!!”

“Mmmm _mmmm_ -fine!” Yosuke throws the pillow down. “But you can’t tell anyone. The only other person who knows is Kanji.”

“Kanji?” Teddie puts on his puppy-dog eyes again. “You told Kanji before _me?_ ”

“Dude, I needed advice! Last time I checked, he was the only one qualified to give it.”

“Fair’s fair.” Teddie jumps up and down on the balls of his feet. Damn, Yosuke wishes he had his energy. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!”

If anyone happened to be listening closely around two in the afternoon that day, they may have been able to hear the word ‘Sensei’ screeched at an unbelievable volume across the entirety of Inaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ben Wyatt voice* It's about the bonding moments
> 
> Edit: I didn’t realize it was Yousuke’s birthday today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY BOY 🎉 💕😭


	4. Steak Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date turns into an unofficial double-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again, but I'm back! This chapter fought with me and I'm kinda meh about it, but done is better than perfect (as I've been trying to each myself). Remember kids, be easy on yourself. Especially when things are so heavy rn. You're wonderful, valid, and more than enough just doing what you do and being the way you are. Idk why I'm so insightful rn. Well, we could all use some wisdom. Take care and thank you all for reading!!!

Slapping the term ‘date’ onto any regular hangout session adds, unsurprisingly, a whole lot more tension to the situation than necessary.

Kanii can’t help that his stomach is twisted into knots or his palms are all sweaty. Actually, his whole everything is sweaty. He really likes Naoto-really,  _ really _ likes Naoto-and that means he’s placed all expectations for their dates on an unreachable pedestal.

But Kanji’s a tall dude and he bets if he jumps high enough he could achieve his wanted results. So here he is, jumping, and falling flat on his ass.

“I-I’m sorry,” he grumbles weakly. “I don’t know what I ran over! I even filled the tires yesterday.”

Kanji’s bike is flopped over in Naoto’s driveway, the back tire completely blown out. The only silver lining is that he made it most of the way to Naoto’s without having to push it alongside him. It’s made him slightly less sweaty than he could’ve been. Still, this  _ sucks _ .

Kanji had a plan. A very good plan (that he may have stolen parts from Yosuke). He was going to bike Naoto and him all the way to Okina City (with Naoto sitting behind him, hence the Yosuke plagiarism). Then they’d grab a bite to eat or do whatever hell else Naoto wanted to do because Kanji wants desperately to impress him and not have anything go wrong.

They haven’t even gotten the date started and it’s already ruined. Come the hell on!

Leave it to Naoto-sweet, perfect, handsome Naoto-to simply chuckle at his expense. “We’ll just take my motorcycle. After all, it’s much faster.”

The realization of riding Naoto’s motorcycle punctures Kanji like the rusty nail he’s failed to notice sticking out of his bike tire. Naoto’s the only one who can drive a motorcycle, which means…

“You okay with me s-sittin’ behind?”

Naoto laughs at him again. “Kanji, we’re dating. There’s no need to be so flustered.”

“I-I’m not flustered!” Kanji squeaks, flustered. “Um...but y’right. It’s no big deal! And it’s faster.”

“Well, since it’s settled,” Naoto clips his helmet on, not trying too hard to hide his smirk, “let’s get going.”

The drive to Okina City is far more enjoyable when not having to pedal all the way there, and for other reasons. Namely, being allowed to wrap his arms shamelessly around Naoto’s hips. He’s whipped and not just from the wind. But regardless of the hormones coursing through him like water down a stream, the view surrounding them is absolutely gorgeous.

The sky stretches into a blue oblivion, flanked by trees of verdant and pine. The natural scent of the Earth is intoxicating, musty and pure and refreshing all at once, which shouldn’t make sense but it does. If not for the luxuries of the modern era, Kanji could see himself living off the land, eating fish every night (if he were a far better fisher, that is), and admiring all Mother Nature has given them.

When they finally make it to the city, Kanji almost wishes they had a bit farther still to go. The streets aren’t that crowded, which will make for some good window shopping should Naoto want to. Things are turning around for the better, it seems.

They park the motorcycle right in front of the movie theater. Naoto takes off his helmet, shaking out his hair. Does he even  _ know _ what he does to Kanji? “I hope we made it time. I took the more scenic route for...fun’s sake.”

Well, it’s nice to know Naoto enjoyed the ride as much as he did. “W-We’ll find out soon enough.” God, Kanji’s such a goner.

It turns out they missed the movie they were planning on seeing by a good half hour. Ten minutes and they totally would’ve considered still snagging a couple seats. But thirty minutes in? They’ve completely missed the opening act. The rest of the movie will just be the two of them playing catchup with the plot. 

Naoto winces. “Sorry. This one’s on me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kanji is quick to assure him. “There’s still plenty to do around here. Uh...still wanna get somethin’ to eat?”

“Absolutely,” Naoto grins. “A few change of plans isn’t going to end this date prematurely.”

Kanji’s grateful for it, until, once again, their plans change.

“Oh! Naoto-chan! Kanji-kun!”

The couple bristles. It’s a familiar voice, and while never an unwelcome one, they now have to share their precious time with Yukiko. And Kanji bets if he looks her way-yep, Chie’s with her.

Their friends come bounding up to them, cheery and oblivious to the fact that Kanji and Naoto are standing  _ literally _ in front of a movie theater together. Yukiko grabs Chie by the arm and drags her to go faster.

“What are you two doing here?” Yukiko smiles. She looks genuinely happy to see them, which sucks because no matter what Kanji wants he can’t say no to her.

“Yukiko-san, Chie-san, it’s so good to see you.” Naoto takes charge, not missing a beat. “We came to see a movie, but just missed the start of our showing.”

“Aww bummer,” Chie pouts. “There should be another showing soon though, right?”

“Nah, not today anyway,” Kanji replies. “But s’fine. We were about to grab some dinner or something’ instead.”

Wrong choice of words. He should’ve just let Naoto keep doing the talking. As soon as Yukiko’s face lights up, he knows it’s all over.

“Oh! Chie and I were just about to head to a steakhouse down the street! Apparently they’re the highest-rated restaurant in the city. Isn’t that right, Chie?”

Kanji knows the smile Chie gives isn’t supposed to look like a grimace, but it unmistakably comes off that way. “Yeah, it’s supposed to. We’ll see, though. It’s gotta  _ meat _ my standards.”

“Oh Chie that’s  _ good _ . C’mon you two! Join us!”

Kanji looks at Naoto. Naoto looks at Kanji. They have to, right? For friendship sake and appearances. Right? Though which one is it mostly for, the latter or the former?

In retrospect, it may have been wise to discuss what to do if they ran into someone they knew. It may not be so obvious they’re on a date as Kanji thought, but does that matter? Should it matter? So what if they come right out with it? They’re dating. Dating’s not a crime.

But confessing their relationship requires explaining how the whole dating thing got started. With Naoto coming over to get his binder fixed. The binder only Kanji knows about, along with Naoto’s preferred pronouns. Ain’t no way in hell Kanji’s gonna out his boyfriend, not without a long, proper discussion about who gets to be in on it. Beyond just their neighbors in Inaba, there’s the media’s watchful gaze. The tabloids would absolutely tear the Detective Prince to shreds if given the chance. God, just thinking of what they _ might  _ write about Naoto has Kanji seeing red.

“S-Sounds like fun,” Kanji musters. In an effort to sound genuine, he completely cheeses his enthusiasm. It only eggs Yukiko on more. She whisks all four of them off promptly to dinner, chatting all the way.

Inaba has always treated Yukiko as a token, of sorts. Amagi Inn’s future successor, a darling girl with a sweet personality and attractive features, Yukiko had lived within the confines of a box her neighbors put her in. Maybe none of it had been intentional, but the pressure she was constantly living under used to be plain as day, just from one look at her face.

Now, having freed herself of the idealized version of herself and her future, Yukiko has never been happier. She’s always talking, but not in an annoying sort of way. She just has this new enthusiasm for the world she wants to share with everyone, especially her friends.

Kanji swears he’s never had a more detailed look into someone’s day. Yukiko goes on and on about what she and Chie have been up to, the places they’ve been, the people they’ve passed by, what she plans to eat, etc. All the while she’s got this big ol’ smile on her face, constantly looking to Chie to contribute or remind her of what they did.

It’s cute. Kanji’s still gay, but it’s cute.

“We should stop at the cafe after this!” Yukiko suggests, still going a mile per minute. “I heard from Yu their special blend has a very distinct flavor. Oh! Summer breaks’s right around the corner! It won’t be long before he comes to visit us!”

“Last time we talked, that’s what he was planning,” Naoto confirms. 

Kanji laughs. “I know someone who’ll be excited about that.”

Yukiko cocks her head innocently. “Who?”

Kanji, who just moved to take a sip of his beverage, chokes. “Ack-! Uhh, I mean, we’re all excited! Why wouldn’t we be? Didn’t...mean anyone in particular…”

A dangerous grin spreads across every other person at the table. “ _ Whaaaat _ . Does Yu have a  _ girlfriend or something?! _ ” Chie gasps.

“Or somethin’-” Kanji starts. “AH-no! There’s no one! I just...nevermind! Drop it!”

Naoto eyes him strangely, but Yukiko shrugs and moves the conversation along. “We’ll have to surprise him when he gets here! Maybe we can plan something at Junes?”

“Yeah, I bet Yosuke wouldn’t mind,” Chie adds. Kanji takes another sip of his drink to avoid sticking his foot in his mouth again. “ _ Youuu _ wanna be on party detail together Yukiko?”

“Hmm?” Yukiko returns from her thoughts. “Oh, that sounds like something the whole team should be in on, Chie.”

It’s odd, seeing Chie struggle for a response. She’s oddly quiet, face twisting briefly into something unreadable before breaking into a smile. “Haha, yeah. You’re right.” She grabs a spare napkin from the table and rolls it into a ball. “Kanji, you could handle the decorations, right?”

She places the ball on the table and flicks it at Kanji’s head. It misses by a mile, but Kanji’s finally catching on to her annoyance. “Uh, sure. I guess? That’s...not really my area of expertise. I’m the clothes guy.”

“Aww, come on Kanji. Don’t sell yourself short!” Yukiko places a hand on Chie’s shoulder. Chie frowns at her touch. “We used to be horrible chefs, but look at us now! Besides, it’s just like finding patching patterns and aesthetics, right?”

Well yeah, but not really. Kanji doesn’t think his friends would be interested in a long rant about the intricacies of fashion compared to that of a good set of party streamers, so he restrains himself. As for the chef thing...yeah, Kanji’s gonna let that slide too.

A waiter comes by and takes their orders for them. While their date crashers are preoccupied with the menu, Naoto motions for Kanji to turn the other way with him. Kanji can’t help the blush across his cheeks as Naoto leans in close.

“Something’s wrong with Chie-senpai,” he says in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah, I thought I noticed somethin’ was up. Got any ideas?”

“Not yet. We have some time before our meals arrive. Want to do a little detective work with me?”

The arch in his eyebrows implies this is Naoto’s idea of taking back their fun day together. He must be planning something beyond a friendly intervention. “S-Sure. Um, whadda need me to do?”

“Hold down the fort.” Then a wink. That wink does things to Kanji.

The waiter leaves, and Kanji and Naoto quickly reposition themselves.

Chie eyes them strangely. “What’s up? Something on my face?”

“Oh, we were just discussing when we’d try to come back to see our movie,” Naoto explains. Damn, can he lie like a dog. “That reminds me! Yukiko-senpai, I recall seeing a blouse in the window of the shop next door you might look good in. Care to check it out with me while we wait for our dinner?”

Yukiko seems taken aback by this. “Wow, Naoto-chan, I didn’t expect-oh, it’s nothing. Yes, I’d love to! I appreciate you thinking of me.”

Kanji watches Chie’s reaction as the two take their leave. Good thing for Kanji’s lack of deduction skills because her disappointment is plain as day. Naoto throws Kanji one last wink before leaving (seriously, he’s gonna kill him at this rate!) and leaves to do what he does best.

Left to their own devices, Kanji clears his throat. “So, uh...days been good?”

Chie shrugs. “Yeah. Pretty good, I guess.”

“Uh, good. S-Sounds like you and Yukiko were havin’ fun.”

She scowls. “Why’re you acting so weird?”

“What? I’m not actin’ weird! You’re actin’ weird!”

“ _ Wha-?! _ I-I’m not being weird at all!”

Kanji sets the record straight, or else they’ll be here all day. “Senpai, with all due respect, you’re moping. You’re not really the moping type.”

Chie sits up, looking just about ready to throw down, before sulking. “I don’t gotta fit a  _ type _ …”

“Jus’ sayin’...we were worried about you. Naoto dragged Yukiko away just to get a sense of what was going on.”

Kanji had always played the offensive in the dungeons, while opting for a more defensive approach in the real world. However, he’s learning to live his life somewhere in between. Though sometimes you still gotta place all your cards on the table.

Chie sighs, long and heavy. She looks...familiar. Well,  _ obviously _ she looks familiar. Kanji sees her almost every damn day. Her expression;  _ that’s _ what’s familiar. It’s mirrored a few other faces he’s run into recently.

“Nothing’s wrong. Really,” Chie assures him. “Yukiko and me...we’re good. We’re good…”

Kanji gets comfortable. He slips back into a roll he’s been filling for a lot these days. “You don’t sound good. I may be off base here, but...you seemed upset when we tagged along.”

She huffs out a dry laugh. “More like she invited you, even after she made it seem like it’d just be an ‘us’ day...I-I don’t mean to make it sound like I’m not happy to see either of you! It’s just…”

“Not what you wanted.”

“Yeah!...Yeah...Hey, wait a minute. Why do I feel like you know what’s going on here?”

Kanji shrugs. “Jus’ a hunch.”

Chie blinks. “Are we both talking about…?”

“About...what?”

Chie pales. “C-C’mon man! I thought we were on the same page here about my crush on Yukiko!”

Kanji nearly falls out of his chair. “Wait,  _ huh?! _ I-I thought we were talking about ruined plans!”

“ _ NO! _ ”

Every pair of eyes in the restaurant turns to look at them. Kanji pretends to be super interested in their table cloth until they look away. Chie is hiding her face in her hands. Despite having such a big personality, she seems so small now.

“Okay,” Kanji breaks the silence, “that makes more sense as to why you’re all sad.”

Chie groans. “I don’t know if sad’s the right word for it. I was just...I expected more out of something that was never gonna be more, okay? Can we please stop talking about this now?”

There’s a quiver in her words. Kanji plans his next move carefully. “Um...can I tell you somethin’ too? No one knows about it yet, and I’m...not really sure who gets to know yet. We haven’t-well…” He takes a deep breath. “Okay, whatever. Point is, me’n Naoto are dating.”

Chie’s eyes light right up. “ _ Finally _ .”

“Wh-finally?! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said!” There’s a grin on Chie’s face now, which Kanji’s grateful for (even if he is a bit agitated). “You two have been dancing around each other  _ forever. _ ”

“W-Well, I could say the same about you and Yukiko,” Kanji fires back. “Seriously, I thought you two were dating for the longest time before I joined the team. Kinda surprised me you weren’t.”

Just as soon as it arrived, Chie’s smile vanishes. “What...what made you think that?”

Kanji’s answer comes easily to him. “I dunno. You two just seemed...close. Like closer than normal. You tend to ask Yukiko how she doin’ a lot, and Yukiko’s always trying to make you smile. Like, sure it could be a friendship thing, but it always felt like there was something... _ more _ going on. At least, from my perspective.”

“Huh.” Chie bites her lip. “Huh.” She puts her elbows on the table. “Huh…” She props her head up on her palms.

“Did I break your brain or somethin’?”

“No, you just got me thinking,” she mumbles. “Yukiko really cares about me. Even if it’s not the way I care about her...right?”

Kanji smiles. “Right.”

“And even if she doesn’t wanna me my girlfriend-oh god!” Back into her hands Chie’s face goes. “It’s so embarrassing to say all this stuff out loud. I’ve never thought about dating anyone, let alone a  _ girl _ before, really. This is all…”

“Pretty new, huh?”

“Yeah, and  _ scary _ . How’d you get through it, Kanji?”

Kanji rubs the back of his neck. “Um, I didn’t. For a while...Yu-senpai helped me a lot. He helped me realize it’s okay to like things typical guys don’t. The other stuff, like liking dudes and whatnot, just kinda came with it. And punchin’ my own shadow. That helped a little.”

Chie resurfaces with a giggle. “Probably cathartic, huh? I wish I could punch myself right now, and all my stupid feelings. I don’t even remember when I started crushing on Yukiko. It just...developed overtime or something. You don’t think...if I told Yukiko how i feel, just to stop feeling all, all... _ awkward _ all the time...you think we’ll still be friends?”

“Uh,  _ duh _ . Yeah, you two’ll be fine. Trust me, senpai.”

Newfound confidence can be found in Chie’s narrowed eyes. “M’kay, but if it turns out you’re wrong, I’m gonna drop kick you into next week for encouraging me.”

They share a good, hearty laugh over that. This time, when they draw the attention of their fellow dining patrons, they couldn’t care less. Once they’re just catching their breaths, their other halves walk back through the entrance.

“I’m sorry we crashed your date,” Chie utters quickly before their private moment has ended.

Kanji just shrugs. “There’ll be more. Hey, um, if you ever need to talk about, y’know-”

“Yeah, I’ll come to you.” Chie kicks him lightly under the table, her way of saying thank you. “You’ve kinda become, like, the team dad ever since you changed your look Kanji.”

“Wh-you callin’ me old?!”

Yukiko and Naoto take their seats, completely oblivious to what’s transpired in their absence. Their plates arrive and they dig in shamelessly, Chie the biggest offender.

Despite all the drama and “weird feelings,” it’s as if nothing’s changed at all between the four of them. And Kanji knows that it’ll take a lot more than those feelings to change them going forward.

In hindsight, eating an entire steak in one sitting was not a good idea. Then again, Kanji doesn’t have proper eyesight to begin with, so any other sight of his must come at a disadvantage too, right? Yeah, that’s how that works.

He forces back multiple groans of discomfort as they say goodbye to Yukiko and Chie. The former pulls Naoto into a tight hug before departing, and the latter punches Kanji playfully on the shoulder.

The girls disappear down the street, hands brushing not so discreetly together. Really, Chie has nothing to worry about. It’s all just part of the experience. Kanji knows she’ll be able to look back on all this later and laugh.

Naoto’s motorcycle and its fusion are calling Kanji’s name like a siren to a sailor. He just about plops himself down before realizing Naoto’s trailed behind. “Hey, what’s up?”

His boyfriend is rubbing his arm nervously, staring at his shoes. “Um, I know we didn’t discuss whether or not to bring up our relationship to the other yet but-”

“Wait-” Kanji holds in a burp. “I, uh, kinda told Chie. When we were alone. Sorry if you didn’t want me to.”

Naoto looks at him. “Oh no! I, um, kind of told Yukiko too. It just came up naturally. We were discussing...relationships.”

Kanji nods, thankful he’s not going to get drop-kicked in the future. “Relationships. I gotcha.”

Naoto laughs. “And I...may have told her about me being trans.”

That instantly makes Kanji forget about his stomach problems. “Woah. You...okay?”

“Yes. I’m...better than okay, actually. I feel much lighter than I have in a while. It felt good to tell someone besides you. I think...I want to tell the others sometime soon. Maybe when we’re all together again.”

Kanji walks over and takes Naoto’s hands. “You ready for that?”

“More than ready.” Naoto squeezes back. “Let’s go home for now. If we get back early enough, we can plan another date. Hopefully one that isn’t commandeered again.”

“For real. And we gotta catch our movie!” Kanji leans down and kisses his forehead, just to see the blush that spreads across Naoto’s face. “But this date wasn’t so bad.”

“No,” Naoto grins. “No, it wasn’t.”


	5. Birthday Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise throws a surprise party, and is surprised in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally blinked and this fic had over a thousand hits. Holy crap y'all!!! Thank you all so much for reading this little fic of mine, even if I'm taking longer between updates. I'm trying my best to write my best, but work and life are draining me dry. Writing does help me feel better at the end of the day though, so thank you all for hanging in there with me <3
> 
> Unrelated but I'm slowly making my way through Persona 3 currently and nobody told me how good it was. I'm offended.

Rise will admit she’s not a person commonly described as being humble. So she has no trouble patting herself on the back for a job very well done, if she does say so herself.

See, it had all started with a very frantic phone call from Teddie at nine in the morning (still nighttime, in her opinion!). The bear had been on the verge of hysterics, going on and on about how Yosuke hadn’t said anything about his birthday but we can’t possibly _not_ do something for him please Rise-chan help me _pleeeeeeease!!!_ And so Rise, out of the goodness of her heart (despite her rude awakening), had assembled the troops for him. They had a party to plan for Yu anyway, so Yosuke’s would be a practice run, of sorts.

Eight hours later, they’re all huddled behind Yosuke’s couch in the dark. Everyone’s shushing each other, knowing any moment now the birthday boy’s going to walk through his front door.

“Quit shoving!”

“Hey, you’re elbowing me!”

“Guys, shh! You’re gonna ruin the surprise!”

“Is that the door? HAPPY-!”

“ _Shh!_ Teddie, this was your idea! Don’t spoil it!”

“Uh, I think that was the door-”

Sure enough, a shadow (of the human variety) hesitantly snakes out between the gap in the doorway. “Oh shit...I think someone broke into my house.”

Rise has to suppress a giggle from the look on Kanji’s face. Clearly the thought of law enforcement showing up to crash their party has crossed his mind. “C-Can we spring the surprise now?”

You don’t have to tell Teddie twice. He leaps up from behind the sofa, and absolutely _screeches_ . “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSUKE!!!!!!!_ ”

That honestly could have killed the man. The door flies open, Yosuke convulsing as if he’d been struck with electricity. His cell phone goes flying across the living room, smacking against the carpet with a light _bap!_ Someone’s screaming at him from the other end, but the gang’s too focused on laughing their asses off to notice.

When Yosuke finally catches his breath, he is _pissed_. “W-What the hell guys?! I could’ve had a heart attack!”

“You’re the one who didn’t tell us it was your birthday!” Chie protests. Yukiko comes up beside her and throws some confetti in the air. The girls fall right back into hysterics.

Yosuke flecks a piece of confetti out of his hair. “Glad to see my pain amuses you,” he scowls.

Teddie tackles his roommate in a bear hug (or just a regular hug, technically). “Aww come on Yosuke!! We just wanted to surprise you!”

“Consider me surprised.” Yosuke shrugs him off, looking around. “Shit, where’s my phone?”

In Rise’s defense, she just so happened to be standing nearest to said object. What follows next is entirely not her fault, nor will she take any responsibility.

“Oh, I got it senpai!”

She’s too busy picking up the phone to notice the look of horror dawning on Yosuke’s face, and _way_ too distracted by the caller ID to care.

“ _Yu?_ ” Immediately, she answers the call. “SENPAI! How are you? You haven’t called me back all week!”

The voice on the other end is definitely Yu’s, and he is definitely breathless. Rise’s flattered. _“Rise? Where’s Yosuke? What happened?”_

“Hmph! Not asking me how I am…”

 _“I’m_ calling _Yosuke.”_

Rise snickers. “Just teasing! We threw him a surprise party, and, well, surprised him.”

Yu sighs. _“That’s all? Good.”_

“Oh, I should mention we’re robbing him.”

Just as Yu starts laughing, the phone is ripped from Rise’s hand. Yosuke, red faced, puts it to his ear. “You there, partner…? Yep, definitely fine...Mmhmm…’kay, talk later.”

He ends the call, fuming. Rise’s going to bust her gut if she keeps laughing so much. “Oh Yosuke-senpai! You’re-! You’re _face-!_ ”

“That really Yu, senpai?” Kanji asks. There’s a spark of...hopefulness in his voice? Rise doesn’t really make much of it, other than everyone misses their leader terribly. Honestly, summer break can’t get here fast enough.

“Yeah, it was him,” Yosuke grits. “Is this all you had planned or is there something else?”

That’s her cue! Rise claps her hands together, beaming. “Of course there is! It’s your birthday, senpai, and we’ve got to celebrate it! We’ve got food-!”

“Oh god-”

“-and games, and you’re gonna love it! And you _better_ because I worked really hard to get this all together!”

Yosuke plasters a smile. “Thanks Rise. I...I really appreciate it. I’m just...not really in the mood for it.”

“Nooo!!” Teddie cries. “Yosuke, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!’ Except I just had my _soul_ leave my _body_ and I’d rather just chill for the rest of the night.”

“If you’re really not feeling up to it, we’ll leave,” Naoto interjects. “But it is your birthday, and it is your party. If you just want to sit around, we are more than willing to do that with you too.”

“Yeah, we want to celebrate you!” Chie chirps. Yukiko tosses more confetti. Rise doesn’t remember giving her that much to throw around.

Yosuke takes a moment, then nods. “Okay, I’m cool with that. Sorry for, uh, kinda downing the party.”

“It’s _your_ party,” Naoto emphasises, “and we can always leave. Just say the word.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Uh...please tell me all the food was store bought.”

They end up back at the couch again, this time sitting on it instead of behind it. It’s far from the lively event Rise had in store, but it’ll do. Yosuke seems to be enjoying their company, and that’s all she could (and probably should) ask for.

She munches on the cake she bought from Junes that morning. It’s a miracle Yosuke didn’t see her sneaking through the bakery. She walked right by him stocking something canned and horribly processed.

Chie and Yukiko have claimed the left corner of the couch for themselves, sharing a plate of snacks stacked almost to the ceiling. To be fair, the latter is merely picking at the stash while the former is inhaling it. On the other half is Kanji and Naoto, the two of them fidgeting beside each other. Clearly Kanji’s pining makes it difficult for him to act anywhere near normal around her. Rise considers asking Naoto for her seat, but the detective doesn’t seem too bothered by it. Oh well; Rise prefers her own personal chair anyway.

“Shouldn’t the birthday boy get to sit on the couch?” Yosuke whines, cross-legged on the floor.

“And leave your best _bro_ all alone?” Teddie whimpers, right beside him. He shoves another cookie into his mouth and flashes Yosuke his puppy-dog eyes.

Yosuke huffs, but his smirk betrays him. “I’m just _saying_. Give me one of those.” He steals a cookie from Teddie’s plate.

“Hey! No fair!!”

“It’s my birthday. Everything’s fair.”

Naoto laughs. “Play nice, you two. Birthday or not. Speaking of which, how about a toast?”

“Oh, you don’t-” But Yosuke’s protests fall on deaf ears. Everyone lifts their respective beverages upwards, mischievous smiles on their faces.

“To Yosuke! Happy birthday!” Naoto starts.

“To Yosuke!” Chie and Yukiko cheer.

“Happy birthday, man!” Kanji smiles.

“To the best brother ever!!” Teddie hollars.

And because the best must be saved for last, “Happy birthday, Yosuke!” Rise cheers.

Under the mercy of his enthusiastic friends, Yosuke shields his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “ _Guys_...thank you. It was pretty cool of you all to think of me today.”

It’s most likely all they’re going to get out of him, but it’s enough to put Teddie to tears. Yosuke is trapped in yet another hug, this one he can’t shrug off.

“Of course we were gonna do somethin’ for you,” Kanji grins. “You’re our pal, pal. Why didn’t you tell us, though?”

“Yeah, finding out through Teddie wasn’t cool!” Chie feigns offense. Yukiko giggles over her, what little space there is between them narrowing.

Yosuke rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. “Uh, I dunno. Just...not that big a deal. Plus I had to cover a shift today anyway. Not like I was gonna get to do something fun.”

Rise cackles. “Glad to see we’ve proven you wrong!”

“Not sure I’d call a heart attack ‘fun’.”

“Would you let that go already?!

Yosuke laughs at her, which Rise will only allow this once.

“If only senpai were here with us. This party would’ve been perfect.”

Yosuke looks down at that. “Yeah, it sure would’ve…”

“At least you got to talk to him, though,” Yukiko remarks. “He probably didn’t know it was your birthday either. What a nice coincidence.”

“U-Uh, well...he may have been the only one I told-”

Oh, Rise _knows_ he shouldn’t have said that. He’s got the whole party on him in an instant. “You _only_ told _him?!_ Why not us?!”

“I-I told him a long time ago!” Yosuke answers defensively. “ _He_ asked! It never came up with any of you guys!”

“Why’d he ask?” Yukiko asks innocently, as if it weren’t just a normal question to ask someone. But that’s always been their group thing. Needlessly looking at everything through every angle. It must just come from a year spent looking over each other's shoulders, waiting for the ball to drop on another disappearance. When asking questions has proven to be a lifeline, the habit sticks.

“He just...wanted to know. That’s all,” Yosuke mutters.

Rise hums. Suspicious. “Why’re you acting so weird?”

“I’m not acting weird! You all are putting me on the spot!” he accuses.

Surprisingly, Kanji is the one who comes to his rescue. “Hey, let’s drop it. It’s not a big deal anyway. So, uh, what else you wanna do to celebrate, senpai? Got any movies?”

“Ooh! I know a movie!!” Teddie lights up. “Nanako-chan showed me this show about rainbow space rangers, and it has a whole trilogy based on it!”

Teddie is no doubt referring to _Phoenix Ranger_ _Featherman R_ , a show Nanako probably shouldn't be watching yet at her age. But given Dojima’s bordering-on-absent-at-times parenting style, it’s no surprise she’s taken a liking to it so young. Only Chie and Kanji seem interested in the suggestion, but Yosuke nods anyway. “Sure bud. Go for it.”

Off Teddie goes, scrambling for their stash of DVDs. The gang finds themselves better situating themselves around the couch, those still on it only seemling to sit closer together. The lights go off, the screen goes on, and the action begins.

Rise has never been a Featherman fan, but given its popularity it’s hard not to be just a little bit invested in the lore. In this movie (which if she remembers correctly is actually the second one, not the first), Black Condor has been brainwashed by the main villain and can only get his memory back if the rest of the team collects a certain group of magical stones. Apparently, these stones will reverse the effects of the brainwashing while also granting them all “Extra Super Cool Fighty Powers” (Teddie’s words, not hers). But if Rise remembers correctly, they already found the stones back in season four and destroyed them? Maybe this is the rebooted version.

Okay, maybe Rise is a bigger fan than she’s willing to admit.

About a quarter of the way into the movie, there’s an epic fight scene. Epic fight scenes go hand in hand with Featherman, but tensions are running way higher in this one than normal. The group has never had to face one of their own before, and it’s obvious Red Hawk is pulling back his punches on Black Condor.

Chie is mimicking the blows, fists clenched in anticipation mouthing the sound effects. She’s clearly trying not to distract Yukiko too much, but Yukiko has a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at her.

She’s not the only one getting into it. Kanji is on the edge of his seat, hunched over and pensive. Naoto has a completely neutral look on her face, but for a split second Rise watches her glancing at Kanji with a certain...something in her eyes. Rise files that moment away for later, certain to point it out at a better time.

Teddie is the most invested out of all of them. His lips quiver as the childhood friends turned reluctant rivals duke it out. He’s sprawled across the carpet, beside himself...and by himself. The spot Yosuke was occupying now empty.

Rise does a quick glance around the room and comes up Hamamura-less. She utters a quick excuse about using the bathroom before retreating down the hall. Surely he couldn’t have gone far in his own house. What’s the point of crashing the place to throw Yosuke a party if he won’t even participate?!

The kitchen area is connected to the backyard by a set of screen doors. Pacing the deck, illuminated only by his phone screen, is the birthday boy. Rise taps on the glass once, and Yosuke almost tosses his phone again.

She steps out with him, crossing her arms. “Not a Featherman fan?”

Yosuke snorts nervously. “Been one since I was a kid. Just...kinda fell out of love with it.”

“Uh huh. _You_ should be _celebrating_...but you’ve been kind of out of it tonight, haven’t you?” She shuts the door softly behind her, not wanting to draw much attention to them. As much as Rise loves to be loud and extra, clearly Yosuke needs someone with the opposite energy right now. “Something wrong?”

A barrier Yosuke had put up crumbles. The fake smile he had been wearing most of the night vanishes without a trace.”No, it’s just stress. Nothing’s wrong. Really.”

Rise pouts. “C’mon birthday boy, talk to me! You’re clearly all worked up about _something_. You’d tell me anything, wouldn’t you senpai?”

She flashes him a smile reminiscent of her Risette days. When even _that_ doesn’t pull Yosuke from his slump, Rise knows something is seriously bothering him.

“Is this about the party? We did kinda spring it on you. Probably feels like we forced you to host us.”

“No, it’s not-” Yosuke cuts himself off with a sigh. “It’s not that. Really. It was...actually really nice for you all to think of me today. Sometimes I don’t even think about myself that much.”

Rise laughs. “ _Clearly_. You thought a day like today wasn’t a big deal at all! Good thing Yu-senpai called you though, because I couldn’t think of what to get you as a gift besides my presence.”

She expected a laugh after that. Man, tough crowd tonight.

“Okay, seriously. What’s wrong?”

With a pinched expression on his face, Yosuke snaps his phone shut and pockets it away. “Could you...do me a favor?”

“Of course. It’s your birthday. Name it.”

“...get Kanji for me?”

Okay, so Rise was going to be a good friend and get Kanji for Yosuke no questions asked, but when has the guy ever asked _Kanji_ for something _ever?_ Especially after acting all weird and upset over seemingly nothing?

So after retrieving said friend for other said friend and closing the screen door “all the way” for them, she tucks herself into a corner of the kitchen, hidden by the dark, and just listens. All she wants is to know what the hell is going on anyway. It’s not snooping if she’s concerned for Yosuke’s well-being, obviously!

As soon as Kanji steps outside, Yosuke comes right out with it. “I think I’m gonna do it.”

“...do what?”

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“Oh... _oh_. T-Tonight?”

“Yes. Right now.”

“On the phone?”

Yosuke gives a short shriek. “No! I’m-I’m gonna text him.”

“Over _text?_ Seriously?”

“I can’t do it any other way!”

There’s a sigh, heavy and disappointed. Rise can’t tell who it’s from. Rise can’t tell what’s going on, period, but that’s besides the point. She’ll find out soon enough.

“Look,” Yosuke mumbles, “I just...gotta get it out! I was gonna do it earlier, when he called me, but...I chickened out.”

“Yeah, and we kinda got in the way.”

“ _Ngh_. I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway. Not your fault…”

There was a time in Rise’s career, shortly before she arrived in Inaba, where she felt as if she had hit a wall. Some unmovable force, a mass of public scrutiny and intimidation, held her back from branching out into the person she wanted to be. She had been able to escape it, only to end up almost being murdered by her own shadow, but she had done it nonetheless. It had taken a whole lot of soul-searching, and the nurturing hand of her grandmother.

From Yosuke’s tone, he’s facing a similar burden. Obviously not from the same circumstances of being an idol. No, Rise thinks she’s finally catching on to what’s happening here.

“I really, really wanna tell him.”

“I know you do, buddy. Just make sure you’re not rushin’ into it, alright? You seem kinda upset.”

“I just want to get it over with! Bottling it all up inside is killing me!”

“Alright. Well...what’re you gonna say?”

“Um...shit...I don’t know...”

There’s another sigh, followed by a long beat of silence. Rise dares a peak out the screen door. Yosuke’s bent over the porch railing, head hanging limp between his hunched shoulders. Kanji stands beside him. He doesn’t say anything. He simply stares up at the night sky.

The stars are blooming, at the peak of their glory.

“I’m...I’m still acting like-well, I still feel sometimes...like it’s not normal.”

Kanji says nothing to that.

“It’s just-God, I’m sorry man. Y-You’ve done so much to help me and here I am spouting bullsh-”

“Hey, it’s cool. I’m okay. Sometimes it’s harder to accept yourself than to have others accept you.”

“Yeah...y’know, you’re right. I’m rushing into this. And I know I am. But...if I can just get it out and tell him, maybe it’ll convince me that there’s nothing wrong with me. Because I _know_ there’s nothing wrong with me, but…”

“The doubt’s still there.”

Suddenly, it becomes very apparent to Rise that this is not a conversation she should've eavesdropped on. A deep, throbbing ache spreads across her chest, stemming from her heart. Yosuke loves Yu. Yosuke’s struggling with his sexuality. It’s so obvious Rise can’t believe it took her this far into their talk to connect the dots.

God, she did not see this coming. Despite how much time together the two spent outside their friend group. Despite the distant look in his eyes whenever they bring Yu up now. But Yosuke’s always been the one to poke fun at Kanji. Actually, Rise’s a bit guilty of that herself, too. Is it too late to apologize? She sure hopes not.

And it may not be. The Kanji comforting Yosuke now, who’s listening to him despite how much his words must sting, he’s far more mature and grounded in himself than the Kanji Rise first met ever was. A simple costume change surely couldn’t have changed that much about him. There must have been more to it.

“How do I...how do I get it to stop?” Yosuke’s voice is so weak, yet so _desperate_ , it only causes the ache to spread.

Kanji shrugs. “Can’t tell you. Sometimes...it still gets me too. Even after punchin’ my own shadow. I dunno why it’s still there. Maybe it stems from the hate. From everything other people say...it’s hard not to let it get to you.”

It’s like the media, and the tabloids posing as legitimate medie. Commenting on how Rise’s gained weight, how she’s not in her prime anymore, despite being _fifteen years old_. The world being so hungry for Risette, treating her like a piece of meat, and Rise still finding some twisted joy out of it until the very end.

Maybe that’s where Yosuke’s coming from. The judgement is all he knows. It had been all Rise had known too, until Inaba and a group of kids in it had offered her an alternative. A bigger picture. The true picture.

The truth, even after all this time, still makes much effort to reveal.

Yosuke bites his lip. Rise can only imagine what he’s taking away from this. If Kanji of all people struggles with those thoughts, then he must see himself as a lost cause.

Then, he sighs. This one is much longer, but almost...lighter. He puts a hand on Kanji's shoulder, his hand lingering far longer than warranted for a brief moment of comfort.

No, Yosuke isn’t a lost cause at all. If anything, he’ll only get better.

“You don’t gotta go through that crap alone anymore, man,” Yosuke smiles.

It’s when Kanji starts tearing up that Rise knows she has to reveal herself. She’s seen too much, and acting innocent feels too close to a betrayal.

Grabbing a napkin from the kitchen counter, she slides open the screen door. The boys jump, Yosuke reeling back as if he’s been burned. That’s actually not too far from the truth.

“Sorry.” Rise hands Kanji the napkin with a wince.

Yosuke opens and closes his mouth like a fish ripped from the water. “Y-Y-You were listening the _whole time?!_ ” The mixture of anger and genuine hurt in his voice sends Rise into panic mode.

“I just wanted to know what was going on! You asked for Kanji out of nowhere after acting all moody and I thought it might’ve been my fault for throwing you a surprise party when you were obviously tired from work and-! And-!” Rise’s throat burns. “There’s nothing wrong with you! Either of you! You’re both great friends and wonderful people and I can’t stand to see you doubting yourselves!”

Rise hadn't planned on crying, but the moment seems to be calling for it. She bursts into guilty, helpless tears, unsure how to express just exactly what she’s feeling. All she can do is bury her face in her hands and ride out this emotional high.

There’s a tap on her shoulder. Rise peeks out from behind her hands to see a napkin being offered her way. “Sorry. It’s used,” Kanji smiles.

Rise couldn’t care less. She takes it from him, blowing her nose so loud she must’ve woken up the whole street. To their credit, at least Yosuke and Kanji wait for her to calm down before berating her.

Yet, once Rise catches her breath, their scorn never comes.

“You better now?’ kanji asks.

Rise sniffs. “You’re n-not mad?”

Kanji shrugs. Yosuke groans. “What good’ll that do? You’re obviously torn up about it. And...you came out here to apologize. You could’ve just walked away.”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Kanji grins. “No use wastin’ effort to hold a grudge.”

Rise rubs at her eyes. “God, I must look like a mess…” They all chuckle at that, beaming as bright as the stars above. “Yosuke….so you’re-? No, that’s...that’s insensitive-”

“You can ask,” Yosuke assures her. “I’m...I dunno. A whole lot of questions. That’s all I am.”

“But you like Yu, right?”

Yosuke tries to cover how bad he’s blushing with a scowl. “Y-You really did hear everything we said, didn’t you?”

“Sorry,” Rise winces again. “You said you were worried about telling him? Or that you really wanted to? Because...you know…?”

His gaze falls downward. “Yeah..”

Rise smiles. She reaches forward and takes his hands. “Well, if you’re so worried, why don’t you take baby steps?”

“Baby steps?” Both boys ask in unison.

“You should tell the rest of us first!” she exclaims. It must be exclaimed, because it is a very good idea! Telling your friends your secret before telling your crush is so much easier!

Yosuke, however, must feel differently. He shakes his head faster than a pinwheel spins on a windy day. “What?! No no no no no! I can’t do that!”

“Why not? Do you honestly think any of us will say anything bad?”

Yosuke sends her a knowing look.

“Okay, fair point. But still...I think you should at least tell everyone about your crush. I’ll be there to mediate, and make sure everyone’s cool about it. And if _anyone_ , even _Teddie_ , questions you or says something bad…” She hopes her trailing off illustrates her point.

Yosuke hesitates on an answer. Rise squeezes his hands.

“No matter what they say, or what anyone says for that matter, it doesn’t make you wrong. All that stuff...it comes from something bigger than us. But you can’t go around denying your true self, right?”

She winks, and it gets a laugh out of Yosuke. “Damn...who knew you were so wise Rise?”

Rise gasps, pulling away. “ _Um_ , I did! Rude!”

“Not as rude as eavesdropping.”

“I said I was sorry! I even cried!”

It’s comforting, falling back into their playful bickering, as if neither of them has changed Neither of them have, just new details have come to light. And all the while they’re “arguing,” Kanji stands off to the side. There’s a wide, _wide_ grin on his face, as if he knows something the other two do not.

“Wait wait wait wait _wait_.”

Rise needs a minute. Yosuke needs a minute. They all need a minute, but mostly Rise.

“So _you’re_ not straight-!” She points at Yosuke. “And _you_ knew!” She points at a grinning Teddie. “ _You_ two are dating-!” She points at Chie and Yukiko, the latter practically sitting in the other’s lap. “And _YOU_ two are dating! Is there anything _ELSE_ I should know?!”

Kanji is holding back his laughter. Naoto clears her throat. “Um...while we’re clearing the air here...I’d prefer to go by he/him now, if that’s alright.”

Rise just gapes at him, red in the face. “Of COURSE it’s alright! It doesn’t matter what we think! BUT WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER _KNEW ALL THIS?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise is now the only straight member of the Investigation Team but the BIGGEST ally


	6. Steak Skewers*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A countdown to Yu's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted two chapters so close together in a while, let's gooooooooo
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support on this fic! I never mapped out a formal plan for this fic, but I can only see this having one or two more chapters after this. We're getting really close to the end, which means confession time! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far <3
> 
> Update on my persona 3 playthrough for those who are curious: got to october 4th and 5th and that shit HURTED. i literally had to stop playing after bc i was so bummed out. still really good tho

“Y’nn, ‘tz only an’thr week un’ill Yu gets’re.” Chie smirks, her mouth completely full of steak. Steak Yosuke bought, out of the kindness of her heart, only to be pestered.

He continues putting up sale posters, ignoring her. “If you start choking, I’m not giving you the heimlich.”

Chie snorts, almost chokes, and learns her lesson.

“Sensei’s almost here!!” Teddie cheers, way too bubbly and cheerful for seven in the morning.

Yosuke groans, stretching. Oh, to stay bundled underneath his covers all day and not go to school. What a life that would be. “Save the enthusiasm for when he’s actually here, Te-ed.” He barely finishes before yawning.

A devious smile spreads across Teddie’s face. “I bet you're excited, Yosuke~! Just six days to go!!”

Yosuke grabs his pillow and chucks it at him. Teddie falls dramatically to the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

“It’s only five days until he gets here,” Yukiko remarks. They’re walking home from school together, Chie busy and Yosuke off of work (for once). If you had told Yosuke a year ago he’d get private time with the lovely “Yuki-chan,” he’d have, well, reacted in an obscene way.

But a lot’s changed in a year. Yosuke admires Yukiko for her grace, her poise under pressure, her unwavering kindness, and pretty much every other good characteristic under the sun. She’s a great friend to have and nothing more. Also Yosuke may be gay. Nah, probably bisexual. Whatever; he’s not really into all the labels anyway.

Yukiko must find the look on Yosuke’s face amusing, because she breaks into one of her famous laughing fits.

“Wh-hey! Yeah, so?” Yosuke huffs.

Yukiko composes herself. “Well...you are going to tell him, aren’t you?”

A confession. Of course. It is expected of him, after what he told them on his birthday. Though it’s one thing to say you’ll commit to something, and another to _actually_ commit to it.

“I _want_ to. I just...dunno what to say.”

She hums thoughtfully. “I know it’s hard to get it out there. It may sound cliche, but just...let it come from the heart.”

Yosuke snorts. “You're right. That’s _so_ cheesy.”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you!” she retorts in a voice scarily similar to her girlfriend’s. “Seriously though, you’ll be fine.”

“...he could always say no.”

“But he’d let you down easy. You’re partners after all.”

Yosuke smiles, despite the nerves. “Yeah. Partners…”

“ _Hey_.”

Yosuke jumps, phone flying from his hands. He manages to fumble around and catch it before it smashes into a million pieces across the pavement. But _just_ barely. He can hear this week’s paycheck sigh with relief.

It’s Marie, who has so kindly decided to block his way today with a terrifying bark. She’s decked out in her normal “emo-teen” attire, apparently off the air for the time being. There’s a scowl on her face, which Yosuke doesn’t think is warranted but he is prone to putting his foot in his mouth from time to time. Okay, a lot of the time.

“Uh, Marie-chan. What’s up?” he grins nervously.

Marie looks him over, then stares off at her feet. “He’s coming back in a few days, huh?”

“Yeah. Um, four days actually.” Something suddenly occurs to him. “Oh shit. Hey, w-we’re having a welcome back party for him if you want to come! Sorry for not inviting you sooner.”

“It’s fine.” And judging by the smirk on her face, it really is fine. She’s looking back at him now, suddenly more sociable. “I’ll be working that day, but I’ll be sure to drop by when I get the chance. Just tune in to the weather channel for me, huh?”

Yosuke laughs, mostly to relieve the leftover tension. “Of course. Make it a sunny one, alright?”

Marie brushes him off. However, it’s impossible not to notice her slight blush. “I’ll consider it. Only for him.” She turns to leave, then pauses. The air turns cold. “You like him, don’t you?”

She’s impossible to read, unlike Yosuke. He freezes, mouth agape but unsure what to say. Something sickly prickles down his spine. That familiar feeling of doubt and guilt over nothing. He has to remind himself it is nothing, so one day the world will see it as such.

He wants to ask, _How did you know?_ or, _So what if I do?_ Instead, all he says is, “Yeah.”

It’s all he can muster, but it’s a hell of a lot better than denying himself. Baby steps, just like Kanji put it.

Marie nods. “I knew it.”

She reels on him. Yosuke stumbles back, his phone tucked away safely in his pocket this time.

“You better treat him right because if you don’t-!”

Marie doesn’t finish her threat, but it’s not like she really needs to. After all, Yosuke isn’t looking to have the wrath of an angry god upon him (she is still _technically_ a god, isn't she?).

“I-I will!” Yosuke stammers. “If he feels the same, anyway! A-And how’d you even know-?”

Marie narrows her gaze. “I know _everything_...and it’s just, like, really obvious. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

She leaves him there, visibly shaken, but eternally grateful. He’ll take a shovel talk anyway over having to defend himself. Not that he’s had to yet, but the day will inevitably come.

Just not today. No, there’s no need for it today. Today, as for the many days to follow, are reserved solely for waiting.

Waiting and waiting endlessly for the pining to end.

“Ooh, looking _stylish_ Yosuke!”

It had been a genius idea to invite Rise along with him to the barber shop, mostly because the only haircut Yosuke ever gets is a “trim,” which isn’t even technically a haircut.

But, well, the big day is only three smaller days away. And Yosuke had wanted to, you know, look nice and all. God, he hates to admit how much of a fuss he’s worked himself into. If only he could take back his confession to his friends. However, if not for their encouragement recently, he may have fallen into a text conversation so rushed and half-assed Yu may have never spoken to him again.

Okay, that’s a lie. Rule number one, however, when you have a crush is to always second-guess your actions. Just picking out a new hairdo had taken way too much thought. One cut had looked nice but didn’t compliment his jawline, and another had lingered far too close to a full shave for his liking. But what if Yu liked closer cuts? Then again, going by his own shaggy du, probably not-

In the end, it had been better to just leave it to Rise.

The deed done and the barber shop exited, Yosuke runs a hand through his neatly-cut hair. The bangs have been shortened and the sides done a little tighter; it’s a perfect line between a new look and his old one.

“Y’know, it does look good! I can’t lie. I feel like a whole new man.”

“A new man who’s about to get himself one!” She waggles her eyebrows at him and Yosuke gags.

“How can you say that with a straight face?!”

“Aww, you’re blushing!”

“Shut up!”

“Can’t believe you were ever obsessed with me. You’re _so_ in love with him.”

“ _Woah_ , the L-word. H-Hey, slow down there. And I was never obsess-actually, no. That’s...that’s a lie.”

“Yes it is. And a big one, but that’s all behind us now.” Rise reaches up and ruffles his hair. “You go get him, tiger!”

Yosuke wants to crawl into a sewage drain and die.

“Only two days to go,” Naoto mumbles, checking over his list one last time. “Since Dojima-san took over party duty for us, there’s not really much else on Rise’s list we need to get.”

“That just means my employee discount will cover way more of the stuff we _do_ get,” Yosuke muses happily. He’s not short on dough right now, but it’s always nice to save a little more when he can. He’s going to be a couponer when he’s older, he swears. Isn’t all that grandpa stuff way more fitting for Kanji?!

“Mmm, looks like all we have left to get are decorations. I wonder if we’ll even have time to put them up?”

“‘Course we will. Dojima-san’ll be gone but Nanako-chan will let us in to get it all set up.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Naoto folds the grocery list neatly and slips it into his hoodie pocket. He’s started wearing more casual clothing as of late, but it’s obvious most of his wardrobe consists of more feminine attire. Yosuke has noticed he’s been slowly weeding out the more curvy pieces, but it’s hard to change one’s entire closet on a dime. Turns out his set of detective clothes had been his only real masculine set of attire.

“Hey actually, follow me.” Yosuke nods in a direction completely opposite of the decorations aisle, Naoto following him curiously from behind.

They wander through the store until they’re flanked by a wide array of clothing racks. Shirts, pants, both of the casual and formal design, are folded and/or hanging neatly as they should. Well, not all of them are. Damn the customers who don’t put back things as they found them!

Yosuke turns to Naoto, who still appears oblivious to his motives.

“You. Pick out some things you like. I’ll grab the party stuff. We’re only getting, what, streamers?”

Naoto blinks. “You want me to buy...clothes?”

“Mens clothes. And I’m buying. My treat.”

The detective’s intuition clicks just a bit too late. “No, I couldn’t ask you to-!”

“Stop! My treat, remember? It’s getting hot outside, and you’re gonna want to start wearing clothes you’re comfortable in that also breathe well. Try on some stuff if you need to and I’ll be back in a bit.”

He laughs, both at Naoto’s dazed expression and a sense of deja-vu.

“Y’know, I let Chie and Yukiko buy clothes for Teddie once and they went out and bought him the primo stuff! And it was only _one_ outfit! Uh, not that you can’t have that stuff if that’s what you’re into…”

Naoto is at a loss. “This is...I...Yosuke-senpai?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Yosuke smiles. “Don’t mention it. I’ll text you when I’m done on my end, but take your time.”

His friend’s eyes are glossing over, so Yosuke makes a humble retreat and carries on their shopping mission.

“He’s here tomorrow.”

He lets the words hang between him and Kanji, the latter stuffing his face with a steak skewer. Today’s lunch had been his treat, as a way for thanking Yosuke for what he did for Naot the day prior. Funny, it seems like they had been sitting across from each other like this not too long ago.

Kanji pushes down a big bite of steak. “Big day comin.’ You ready?”

Yosuke runs a hand through his hair. It still feels soft, in a way it only feels after a professional handles it. “I kinda have to be, don’t I? I can’t keep this all bottled up in me for the next time he visits. ‘Specially since there’ll be no way of telling when that’ll be.”

He sighs, picking up his steak skewer only to put it back down. The one time he’s treated to a meal and he can’t convince himself to find an appetite.

“I didn’t even think about what comes after, y’know? It’ll have to be a long distance thing, _if_ he says yes. And then, we’ll be graduating soon and going off to college and-and-”

“Woah, you’re scrambling senpai,” Kanji warns. “You can’t be thinking that far ahead yet. You’ll spook yourself.”

Yosuke laughs harshly, as if he bit into a bitter melon instead of a piece of meat. “I’ve been spooked this whole time. Maybe I’m not ready…”

Kanji shakes his head. “You’ll never be ready. Even when you are ready, you won’t be.”

“That makes sense...I guess. Nah, you lost me.”

Kanji pushes his skewer aside for the time being, leaning forward on the table. “Listen, just _go_ for it. Think of it this way: if it doesn’t work out, nothin’ really changes. If it works, nothin’ really changes there either.”

“Actually, it’ll change a lot?”

“Well, I mean-!” Kanji flounders. “What I’m tryin’ to say is, no matter what happens, you’ve learned somethin’ about yourself through all this. Knowin’ who you are is a blessin,’ man. Lots of people never figure that out. I’d say you’ve already gotten the scariest part of all this outta way.”

There had been a moment, once Yosuke and everyone else had lost the ability to use their personas, that he had felt grateful. Sure, he missed having Takehaya Susano-o at his beck and call, the same as one misses a warm sweater they used to wear once it gets too small. However, if not for all they had to go through that year-accepting their shadows, nearly dying who knows how many times, fighting a _surprising_ amount of gods-he wouldn’t be half the person he is today. Bolder, confidant, stronger willed, and most importantly of all (especially for him), _mature_. Sure, they lost a lot along the way (fight and people), but if everything had to go down the way it did, Yosuke knows he came out better for it.

Just like then, he’ll come out better from all this. From the fretting and denial, the doubt and worry, and from the hardest of all, the acceptance.

Yosuke smiles, a certain lightness overcoming him. “Kanji...you’re the best, man.”

Kanji shrugs, though the tips of his ears are pink. “Just helpin’ out a friend.”

“No really, I mean it. Thank you.”

Kanji smiles back. “You’re welcome, senpai...gonna finish that?”

“Actually, yeah.” Yosuke retrieves his steak skewer. It’s a bit cold, but that’s no reason to let it go to waste. “Finally found my appetite.”

The next morning, Yosuke wakes up to a barrage of text messages.

They’re all from his friends, who won’t see him until after Yu’s made his arrival to Inaba. All of them are brief, none of them as prone to texting as he is. That doesn’t mean their words of encouragement are any less endearing.

Teddie makes sure to let him sleep in (which he knows is hard for the bear). When he makes his way into the living room, dressed and freshened up, his brother is ready with a big bear hug.

“It’s gonna go great, Yosuke!” Teddie beams.

Yosuke doesn’t shy away from the brace, chuckling. “Y’know, I think it will too, Ted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Technically Kanji paid for his own meal this chapter but the fic description still stands!!


	7. Epilogue: Narukami Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which being the chosen one and fighting a bunch of murderers and gods leaves an impact on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're finally here folks. I wasn't expecting this fic to end today, but I hardly ever expect when most of my fics end. This chapter just felt like the right place to leave these characters at, though there are a few scenes still rattling around in my brain. We'll see if I ever do anything with those.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (oh yeah slight persona 5 royal spoiler in the end notes just so you know. go play that if you haven't bc it's even better than the original)

Summer. Warm air. Lavish green grass. The crunch of gravel under asphalt-worn shoes. The expansive, oasis of the countryside.

Yu steps out of the train station. Taking his first breath of fresh air in months, he lets out a sigh.

It’s good to be home again.

A lot has changed in Inaba, but it’s the same small town he left behind. Same local vendors, same department store flanking the southeastern side, same river overflowing with crafty fish. Only now with the added editions of a welcomed Namatame, business partnerships, and a terror now absent.

He had expected to be ambushed in some way, so his uncle’s unconvincing claim that he and Nanako aren’t home hadn’t come as a surprise. On instinct, he makes his way to Junes, where lo and behold his friends are waiting for him.

They’re all older. A bit suntanned and wavering with newfound confidence. Everyone’s done something to their hair, except Naoto and Teddie (who Yu wonders can even change his appearance at all). Either trimmed up, grown out, left to its natural self, or put up. They all look great. They all look happy.

And something about them all seems...different.

Chie ushers them all back to the Dojima side of town, and all the way Yu checks the street corners. He watches the clouds in the sky, daring them to make a move. He peers into every window hoping to catch something amiss. A lingering trace of fog, even on the sunniest of days. Call it a survival instinct, but Yu Narukami is just waiting for the ball to drop.

It does drop eventually. After the welcoming party, the reunions, and one of Nanako’s famous hugs. It comes with Yosuke asking if he could bend his ear for a moment and stepping out. Yu steps out with him, the evening creeping in, and finds his friend walking further down the street.

Yu follows him, not saying a word. He watches Yosuke’s movements. His antsy footwork, the hunch in his shoulders, the hands stuffed into his pockets. A side glance at his eyes reveal no golden tinge, but Yu doesn’t dismiss his suspicions yet.

Everything seems too good to be true. The years lost from his uncle’s face, Chie’s hand intertwined with Yukiko’s, the absence of Kanji’s old persona, and the more confident glow surrounding Naoto. Time has passed, but not enough time to warrant this much change, surely.

A part of Yu can’t accept that as reality. A reality where everyone has grown and changed for the better. Not without his involvement. That part of him is in full force once Yosuke’s done leading him around town.

He stops them at the hill, where once they learned over the railing and pointed out their houses from the nearly-indistinguishable dots making up the downtown area. Where Yosuke had admitted how special Yu was to him, and Yu’s feelings for his partner were cemented. As if being the chosen one wasn’t enough, he could now add unrequited love to his burdens to bear.

Yosuke takes his hands out of his pockets, turning to face him. “Um, that was a pretty awkward walk. My bad.”

Real or not, Yu can’t help but laugh. Same old Yosuke. Awkward and bumbling yet so sure of himself all the same. There’s no one else like him. Maybe part of the reason it’s been so hard for Yu to let his feelings go.

“Wanted to remind me of the view?” Yu offers, in an attempt to keep the conversation from being too self-deprecating.

Yosuke rubs the back of his neck. “Actually...yeah. Yeah, I kinda did.”

He looks good. Yosuke’s always looked good, but with the new haircut and summer wardrobe has Yu’s heart fluttering. It’s not fair what this man can do to him. There’s a quiver in his brow and uneasiness in his stance that mirrors Yu’s own. Still, like any lovesick teen, he is wont for pining.

“We came up here once and I said some things...I-I’ve said a lot of things-fuck.” Yosuke turns away for a moment, overcome with something.

Yu waits patiently. He analyzes him once again. Everything about his partner screams Yosuke, less shadow, but like Yu is going to trust outwardly appearances. He’s learned better since a cold December day.

Yosuke turns back around, seemingly calmer. “Sorry. You...you know I’m not good with words.”

Yu nods. “Take your time.”

He winces. “Why do I get the feeling you know why I brought you here?”

Those are the words that confirm Yu’s fears for him. He puts a hand on his hip, right above where his sword used to be. “Tell me anyway.”

His response brings a blush onto Yosuke’s cheeks. Performance anxiety. The act is a bit overkill, given it’s false nature. Still, Yu plays his part too. The unsuspecting hero, thrust back into danger.

Yosuke bites his lip. “C’mon dude.” He squeezes his eyes, shaking his head sharply. “No. I have to say it. I have to make it real.”

Yu almost laughs at the irony. “Make what real?”

Eyes open, Yosuke comes right out of it. “My feelings. For you. I-I like you.”

The world comes crashing down again. Not with thick fog and the fury of an abandoned god, but with a rush of hormonal affection.

Yu is left reeling far more by the latter than he ever was the former.

“What.”

His response is far too blunt. Far too empty. Yosuke flinches, as if struck.

“I know. I _know_ . I’m...I’m the one that made fun of Kanji’s sexuality. I’m the one who made fun of you all for doing girly things. I’m the one who actively puts his foot in his mouth around the girls. I know I’m _that_ guy. But now...I’m trying not to be.”

Yu’s heart is hammering, but not from the relief he’d been praying for.

“It’s been hard. And that’s no excuse for how I acted, but it was so hard to accept this part of myself.” Yosuke laughs bitterly. “I almost thought I was gonna have to face my own shadow again at some point.”

Yu tenses at that.

“That would have been making it easier, though. It’s not easy to accept your shadow, but when a part of you you resent is staring you in the face, it makes it much easier to realize it’s a problem. It took months and months and months of denying myself, and taking out my insecurities on others, to see that. It wasn’t until you left that...it hit me. I missed you, damn it. So much it hurt. And I kept...spiraling from there…”

There’s a tremor in Yu’s knees. He steels himself, if only because Yosuke is still speaking and is the only one that can help him wrap his whole head around all this. Though, it is becoming increasingly harder to keep his cool.

“I’ve been trying to make amends with Kanji. I’m still not convinced we’re totally good, but...he’s real good at acting like it. He’s a great guy and I’ve been such a jerk to him…”

Yosuke watches him, frown digging deeper into his cheeks.

“Please. Say something. Even if it’s to tell me off. I can’t stand you looking at me like that.”

The fragile tether holding Yu together _snaps_ , and he collapses.

“Wh- _dude?!_ ”

Yosuke’s kneeling in front of him in an instant, his secret mother hen kicking in. Yu allows himself to be fretted over, stuck on his ass, simply...overwhelmed. It’s too much. To anticipate danger, only to be thrust into a situation he had long ago accepted as improbable. _Impossible_. The whiplash is too much for his heart to handle. Maybe a year ago it could, but by now he’s experienced far too much.

“Yu, you good? C’mon, what’s wrong?”

“I’m okay,” he manages, if only because he has to. Yosuke’s looking far too frantic for his liking.

“You don’t look okay. You’re...partner…”

Yu feels it then, the sting of tears streaming down his cheeks. He wipes them away absently, a numbness sinking in.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbles, then decides to say no more.

The endless sky, once so rare and inviting, morphs into a swirling mass of darkness. From its depths appears a decaying face, one who demands retribution. Who strives to undo the damage Izanagi did in a past life, that he and the rest of humanity must make up for. Yu closes his eyes, willing for Izanami to leave him be.

She finally vanishes with a hand on his shoulder, a weight to drag him back to earth and keep him grounded.

Yosuke sits with him for a while, before offering him a squeeze.

“Let’s get you home, partner.”

The next day is awkward, so to say.

Aside from the worried looks his uncle and Nanako throw at him, there’s also the undeniable fact that he has to confront Yosuke again and explain what the fuck happened yesterday.

Always having been a man of action, Yu rips off the bandage right away. He texts Yosuke to meet him back on the hill, as if they never went before. He figures if they get this done early enough in the day, they can play it off as never happening when the rest of the gang decides to meet up later.

Yu’s waiting for Yosuke long before the time he gave Yosuke to arrive. He’s staring back up at the sky when Yosuke clears his throat, somehow more anxious looking than he was the day prior.

“How are you feeling?”

Yu turns away from Izanami, mustering a smile for his partner. “I’m fine.”

Yosuke grimaces, unconvinced. “You don’t seem fine.”

He joins Yu by the railing, not pushing the subject further. Together, they stare out at all Inaba has to offer, which isn’t much. Still, it offers Yu some comfort, if just to know it’s still here, prospering, giving his sacrifices meaning.

“It’s really hard sometimes,” Yu finally breaks. “Distinguishing what’s real.”

Yosuke just listens, hesitant to look his way.

“I don’t know if that makes much sense. I just…I still haven’t been able to stop checking the Midnight Channel every rainy night…”

“Me neither,” Yosuke admits. “Even though nothing comes on-”

“And it’s obvious the fog is gone,” Yu finishes.

They finally look at each other, eyes bright with understanding. Yosuke gives him an empathetic smile.

“I’m sure it’s much harder for you.”

A lump forms in Yu’s throat. “Yesterday, I...I was worried when I came back, nothing would’ve changed. But when everything was different, I started to fear it was all something to do with the fog. With shadows or some other cruel trick from that other world...I just, kind of happened to come down from that high when you brought me up here.”

Yosuke chuckles. “You put it so casually. I’ll never understand you, dude.”

He’s exactly who Yu needs right now. His best friend, his partner, teasing him gently. Reminding him of what has always been a constant since the moment his persona awakened: the bonds that saved him.

“I appreciate your comfort, but you probably want an answer, don’t you?”

Yosuke blushes again. “Oh _geez_. Can you believe I actually forgot about that for a sec?”

Yu laughs, with ease he couldn’t find yesterday. Yosuke struggles to hold his gaze. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Yu returns his favor from yesterday. Instantly, Yosuke calms.

“Would you actually believe me if I told you I’ve liked you for a long time?”

Yosuke backs away. “Whoa. Whoa. _What._ ”

Yu breaks into a chuckle. “I really have.”

“You couldn’t have-you’re not- _no way!_ ” Yosuke begins pacing, a scowl tearing his face in half. “You mean to tell me-? For how long?! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Yu gives him a knowing look.

“...Okay, _granted_ , maybe it was a good idea not to tell me before.” Yosuke walks back to the railing, head hanging with shame. Yu claps him on the shoulder, pulling him closer. Yosuke’s blush returns, and a similar one creeps up his neck. “God, I must’ve made you feel so horrible. I’m so sorry.”

“There was no way you would’ve known.”

“But I acted so shitty, and-oh my god, when we were all in that tent together-”

“Yosuke-”

“How could I say that to him?! ‘Are we gonna be safe with you here?’ What the actual hell-”

“ _Yosuke_ .”

Somehow, Yu gets him to stop.

”You know it was shitty. That’s what’s important. _And_ you apologized for it.”

“Yeah, _now_. After the fact.”

“I know it wasn’t easy for you to accept yourself,” Yu carries on. The subject change gets Yosuke to shut up effortlessly. “I’m proud of you.”

Yosuke groans. “Don’t be proud of me yet. Let me...let me get better. Still.”

“And you will,” Yu smiles. “But acknowledge where you are now. Right here, letting yourself be held by another man.”

Yosuke notices Yu’s managed to snake his entire arm around his shoulders. He makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeak, a flustered mess. “You smooth son of a bitch.”

“Is this okay?” Yu asks, regardless of all he’s said. Because a part of him will always doubt the world around him. A part of him will never allow for his guard to be down. He will always wait for that shadow to strike at his backside, for that ignorant comment to hit his ears, for that issue someone else is facing to become his own. He’ll always be ready to slip back into the role of the hero, the chosen one, the fool.

But he’ll always have his partner’s strength at his side, in this case leaning back against him. He’ll have Yosuke to hold him back when needed, like the arms wrapping around his middle. He’ll have his crooked smile to soothe his worries, and those warm eyes to remind him he is cared for as much as he cares in return.

“More than okay.”

And starting today, he’ll have those soft lips to press against his own. As they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went in a way different direction than I was planning while writing Yu, but it turned out better than what I had planned before. I just want all my persona protagonists to be happy, but like realistically happy. You can't erase what happened to them (*cough cough* Maruki *cough cough*) ((jk i love that funky therapist man))
> 
> Thank you to absolutely everyone who read this fic, whether you've been here from the start or are just finding it now. We're living in a rather stressful time, and this fic was a really good way to unwind at the end of the day. I hope it was able to help a few of you take a deep breath and unwind too. Thank you for every single comment and kudo, and I wish you all the very, very best <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
